Artemis Fowl: The Encrypted Trouble
by Captain Arianna Trouble
Summary: Artemis is back and is changing left and right, for the better sadly. He works with Holly and Mulch's P.I. and is getting in over his head when danger comes to a friend...Last Chapter Up
1. Cosmetic Problems

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Artemis Fowl, those belong to Eoin Colfer. If this story seems to be similar to events in another fan fiction relating to A.F., please inform me via reviews so that the story may be changed and credit may be given to the author… Goodness, that was very serious of me.

Hey, this is my first fanfic ever so please give me some love. If you love my story, then go on and say so. If you don't, try yelling at a walnut for a few hours and go learn to read. 

This story takes place 4, count 'em four months after the Opal Deception. So now, enjoy, and read Artemis Fowl: The Encrypted Trouble.

Chapter 1: Cosmetic Development

The J. Argon Clinic/Hospital, Haven City

The Lower Elements; 4 Months Earlier

Dr. J. Argon had seemingly lost everything. His wife had left him, the divorce was final, and she was already engaged. But most importantly, his clinic was in jeopardy. His two best janitors had quit, taking Opal Koboi with them. The Brill brothers had been excellent cleaners, and apparently very good kidnappers as well. Due to Koboi's scheme, Argon had been fooled to believe that a clone with the exact genetic make-up and appearance of Opal _was _Opal. His great name was tarnished.

On the day that the pompous centaur Foaly had revealed the truth to Dr. Argon, it seemed like all hope was lost. There was no where for him to vent his feelings, for he knew every physiatrist in Haven. Fortunately, for him at least, there was a ray of moonshine through the clouds. A patient arrived, classified as a John Doe, as the Mud Men said, an unknown elf with a blackened face. Dr. Argon took to talking to the fairy during his long recovery and soon made a friend. Then again, the elf was near comatose, and could barely reply, but he was an avid listener. His whole head was bandaged, although the rest of his body was fine.

Since no one had claimed John Doe to pay for the bills, Argon decided to do it himself, just so he wouldn't lose his new friend. It was also for this reason that Argon never tried to find out who the elf was, and almost forgot that the elf wasn't actually a John. There was only one mystery about John that the gnome really cared about, and that was what had happened to his friend to cause him to end up here. The most likely reason, of course, was an explosion of some sort. That would explain the blackened face. But why would the rest of him show no sign of explosions? Unless…

Another oddity of John might answer that question, thought the esteemed doctor. When he came in on the cart trolley, he had worn an odd suit. It had been in tatters, with microfilaments blown all over. The few parts that weren't blown seemed to shift in color. It, along with everything else John had possessed was placed in a bag, awaiting for John to claim it in a storage bin right next to the morgue.

During the weeks to come, some of the other doctors thought that Dr. Argon was wrong for not trying to find John's family, but Argon also believed that he was protecting John. To have been caught in an explosion was a rare thing. To have been wearing a strange, possibly illegal, suit is also a very rare thing. Only two people could have both: an LEP officer or a criminal. Argon knew that all LEP's were required to have helmets, and the fact that John's face had been burned was a sign that there was no helmet. If there had been a helmet John wouldn't be where he was. And, Argon assured himself, the _only_ other way he could have had a helmet and have been burned was if he had, for some unimaginably dumb reason, raised the visor during the explosion. So, by logic, John had been some sort of criminal.

In the second time in so many days, Dr. Jerbil Argon was dead wrong.


	2. Transmission

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to A.F. Those belong to Eoin Colfer.

This is Artemis Fowl and the Encrypted Trouble. Arty is trying to be good but has recently been distracted. Tell me what you think!

Artemis Fowl and the Encrypted Trouble

Chapter 2: Transmission

Fowl Manor, Ireland

Artemis Fowl sat at his oak wood desk, his brilliant blue eyes searching over the documents spewed before him. It was a day that many students on summer holiday die for, a high and bright sun with a faint breeze. The pleasures of the outside world were of little interest to Artemis, and he kept his mind on the work before him. All the papers were written in the same strange language of Gnommish that Artemis knew quite well. The only problem with these papers was that they were hand written by a Dwarf named Mulch.

Mulch Diggums was a kleptomaniac that had been in fairy jail more than his fair share of times. At least, that was _his_ claim. After an incident that resulted in the near exposure of the secret People, Artemis managed to free Mulch from a very long and unpleasant sentence. Now, Mulch was on the good side of the law and assisting Holly Short in a private eye service. Ex-con or not, thought Artemis, he needs to work on his penmanship.

As he started to decipher the message, Artemis heard a knock on the wall. Three knocks. That meant one of his parents was coming to his room. It was a simple code that his body guard Butler had devised, but it worked in a quick fix. Restacking the paper and unceremoniously tossing it all into a drawer Artemis grabbed a book and sat on the window sill, waiting for his mother or father to come in.

The door opened to reveal Angeline Fowl, wearing a short summer dress with strawberries; Artemis looked up in a casual manner, like a regular son whose mother had just invaded his privacy.

"Hi Arty. I just wanted to make sure that you're ready for the Vanderbelts. Apparently, it is a good thing I came. You aren't really going to wear _black_ on the hottest day of the holiday?" Angeline asked, still with a smile on her face that was more and more common ever since his father had returned to his old self. Well, his new self. Artemis Fowl the First had once been a little disobedient of the law, and now he was a straight businessman. But that didn't stop Artemis Junior from his little skirmishes.

"Now Artemis, I want you to make a good impression. Next fall you'll be going to school with Alexis Vanderbelt, and I don't want you making enemies at school before you even go. Now change, at least put on shorts." With that closing remark, Angeline left, closing the door a bit harder than necessary to make her point.

He wasn't going to make enemies with the Vanderbelt girl. On a tour of the school he had been told to sit in a class and observe the students in life. Alexis had been at the front of the class with another student and a debate subject. To Artemis' surprise, the subject was whether the Zito probe had been a good idea. Miss Vanderbelt was the con side. He was very glad to hear her argue that humans should be less concerned about what was rather unchanging and already known territory beneath the crust than about the area above the crust. How were the humans supposed to continue to survive if resources, such as iron and hematite, were wasted on dumb probes? Sure, it was environmentally safe, but the iron could have been the key to creating some new fossil fuel that didn't hold the same effects as gasoline. After soundly winning the debate, Artemis couldn't help but applaud with the rest of the class. There just might be hope for the future after all.

Before Artemis had completely changed, he heard a buzzing from his desk. Pulling a white polo shirt over his head, Artemis crossed the room and pulled out a small radio from one of the secret compartments. On the tiny screen in the center was an Elf. She had a slight look of impatience on her sharp-featured face. Her cropped auburn hair glistened with sweat, and one of the shoulders on her jump-suite was singed.

"Why, hello Holly." Artemis said, hoping that she wasn't mad. He had accidentally neglected contacting her in a few days and she had a big case on her hands.

Unfortunately, she was very mad, and the firefight that she just finished hadn't helped out at all.

"Don't even start with me Fowl. Why haven't you called?" Holly yelled. Well, she was mad, very mad if she was on a last name basis with him. Luckily, Mulch entered the shot with a big grin on his face.

"Kid, ignore her. She's just ticked that I had to save her once again. You got my letter, right?"

"Yes. But I find I'm unable to read the penmanship." Artemis started, but before he could finish a car pulled up on the long driveway before his house. "Oh no. I'm going have to have to go. We have company over today."

"What? Fowl, don't you dare cut me off! I'll -" But Holly didn't get to finish her threat for Artemis turned off the sound. As soon as he was done playing host he would come back. He jogged out of his room, hoping that when he came back Holly would have calmed down.

Descending the stairway, Artemis caught a glimpse of two adults dressed casually, presumably Mr. and Mrs. Vanderbelt. Clinging tightly to Mrs. Vanderbelt was a little boy with sandy hair and a dirty face. The boy was looking around the hallway, taking in the tapestries and suits of armor, his grubby hands, Artemis now realized, covered in dirt. Artemis suppressed a shudder, imagining that the boy would run around and touch everything, ruin masterpieces. However, the little boy looked at him just in time to see Artemis scowling at him, and stuck out his tongue in response.

"Artemis! Come join us and I'll introduce you," his father called out. By the looks of the attire worn by both sets of parents, there would be a tennis match. He vaguely remembered his father saying something about having been partners with Mr. Vanderbelt in his college days.

"Hello Artemis, my name is Alexander Vanderbelt, and this is my wife Jacqueline," Mr. Vanderbelt explained. "And this is Alex, our youngest. Amazing that both our boys would be named after us, isn't it Artemis?"

With a slight laugh, Artemis Senior answered, "Well yes. It seems that once again you copied one of my brilliant ideas."

"Brilliant ideas? Since when have you had brilliant ideas? Let alone any ideas?"

Both of the men started laughing and started walking out the door to the tennis courts, leaving the two juniors and Angeline and Jacqueline shaking their heads.

"Nothing's changed, has it?" Jacqueline asked.

"Not much. But how have you been? Last time I saw you was when little Alex was born."

"I've been fine, and - Oh! I almost forgot," Jacqueline said, turning to face Artemis, "My daughter Alexis should be arriving shortly, she had to do some computer thing back at the car. If you could greet her maybe?"

As Artemis started to nod, Angeline added, "Maybe you could give Alexis and Alex a tour of the Manor? Jacqueline and I have to teach your father a lesson in tennis." Giggling, both Angeline and Jacqueline left, following the little trail immediately outside the doorway.

"We'll start the tour as soon as your sister gets here, okay?" But as Artemis turned to face Alex, he was surprised to see that the boy was already gone. "Great, just great. I get to play nanny to some runaway kid and -"

Artemis was unable to finish because at that moment a young girl walked through the doorway. She was dressed in a casual skirt and blouse, with a dubious look on her face. She obviously didn't want to be here. Catching sight of Artemis, her expression changed as she recognized him.

"Ah, you must be Artemis," she said, walking over to him and offering out her hand. Artemis went to shake it, but he couldn't keep his eyes off her face and nearly missed her hand. To cover the slip, he instead grasped the hand from the bottom and raised it to a kiss.

Looking up, he saw a small look of surprise on her face, but she quickly recovered. Very suave, Artemis thought. I just might have impressed her or freaked her out.

"Alexis, I'm supposed to give you and your brother a tour of the house, but Alex has gone missing."

"We'll leave him. Ever since he got that video camera he's been a little Quentin Tarentino. Besides, I'd rather get to know a future classmate without him bothering us."

Artemis nodded in agreement and led the way to his room. It was the only place that they could truly be safe from prying eyes.

When they reached his room, Artemis found that some drinks and snacks were left out for him and Alexis. He handed her a drink and for a moment both just stood, sipping through their straws. Alexis glanced around.

"You have a lot of books," she noted, obviously impressed. "I take it you're well educated in computers as well. Am I right?"

Thinking back, Artemis remembered her mother mentioning that Alexis was doing some computer thing in the car. Now he wondered what it was that she had been doing.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good with finding my way around the Web," he said cautiously. He didn't want to tell this girl too much in case she found a way to use it against him. Artemis watched as she sat down on his bed, looking at the various models he had built when he was younger.

"I know most of these, but what shuttle model is _that_," Alexis asked, pointing to one of the far corners. He sat down next to her to get a better look at what she was seeing. To his horror, it was his model of a fairy shuttle that he had constructed from his up close knowledge of the People's transportation.

"That was an early Russian model of the first commercial shuttle into space," he lied. "It was intended to launch three years ago, but it was created in the late sixties. Scientist had projected our present day knowledge of space to be advanced at this time enough for the model to be used. I guess you've realized that the project was scrapped because it isn't safe enough for untrained civilians to travel outside our atmosphere."

Artemis took a long drink from his glass, hoping that she would have believed the story that he told.

"Wow, that is pretty interesting. I always heard that there was supposed to have been commercial flights, but I never realized that the planning had started so early on."

"Yeah, it is odd how many expectations were placed upon the shoulders of generation X, and I think we've failed miserably. I hope to have a hover car by the time I'm eighty, though. "

Both Alexis and Artemis started laughing, and Artemis couldn't help but imagine that Alexis was very beautiful, smiling with the sun lighting her hair.

"It might happen with minds such as ours." Alexis said when they had both stopped laughing. "I've heard about you, your academic achievements are outstanding! I'm pretty smart, but I'm no genius."

"Intelligence isn't important for you. You're funny, and charming, and very beautiful-" Artemis started, but he stopped as soon as he realized what he was saying. An awkward silence followed both of the teens looked away from each other, trying to ignore their burning cheeks.

"Um, thanks. That's the nicest thing anyone has said to me, Artemis," Alexis said quietly.

"You're welcome," he glanced at her. "But it's true. I'm sure you have a boyfriend…"

"No, actually, I don't. The guys at our school are all like shaved monkeys." Artemis laughed a little, and then looked at her again. For the first time he realized how bright of a green her eyes were. Slowly, he started leaning forward, and so did Alexis. It was as if he couldn't control himself, and he felt as if he was watching from the other side of the room, as he kissed Alexis.

It was wonderful. Artemis had never wondered about girls much before, but now he wondered why he hadn't. He heard a knock on the wall, followed by four more knocks. The signal! His mind racing, he lifted one of the glasses and put a straw into Alexis' mouth. He grabbed his own drink, and started talking just as the door opened.

"And that is way the Russian shuttle never launched," he said. "Oh, hello Father."

"Hello Artemis," his father said, glancing around the room. "I just came to tell you that Alex and Jacqueline are leaving and would like their children." Artemis Senior turned and left, closing the door carefully behind him.

After waiting for the footsteps to fade, Alexis looked at Artemis. "Thanks, that would have been awkward."

"No problem," Artemis answered shakily. "Oh, wait, where is your brother?"

"I'm right here," came a voice from under the desk. "And I have my video camera."

Laughing, Artemis watched Alex run from the room, shrieking down the hallway.

"I have to go kill him, but I'll see you this fall. Promise?" Alexis asked.

"I-I promise." With that she left, most likely trying to get to her brother before he got to their parents. As she left, Butler came in.

"Well, it looks like Artemis is finally growing up." The big, Eurasian manservant said, a smile on his face. He had always been like a second father to Artemis, and he was glad whenever Artemis made a new friend.

"How did you know?" Artemis inquired. He was sure the door had been closed and there was no way Butler could have hidden in his room.

"When she left she touched her lips and smiled. Classic sign."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense… You weren't watching or anything, were you?"

"No, but it looks like our little friends were." Butler snickered.

With dread, Artemis turned to his desk, and saw Mulch on the little screen of the radio. Quickly he turned on the sound and heard hard laughter.

"Way to go Artemis!" Mulch cried. "I always knew you had it in you!" After the last statement Mulch started laughing harder. In the corner of the screen, Artemis spied Holly laughing as well.

"'Intelligence doesn't matter for you,'" Holly quoted, "You're beautiful!" She burst out laughing again and she doubled over next to Mulch. With a pang, Artemis realized that even though the sound on his side was off didn't mean that theirs was.

"You really know how to flatter a girl Artemis. But now we've got some serious business." Holly said, pulling herself together. "A new case came in, one that might be of interest to you in particular. A spy of some sort has been breaking into high security buildings all over Haven. Normally the boys in green would take care of it, but Foaly thought that we needed you."

"Why would Foaly want me? He has greater technology than me in Haven," Artemis asked, suddenly suspicious. Foaly would never request assistance if he could help it. The centaur had a sever ego issue.

"Damn right, I've got better technology. The problem is that I've been suspended for two weeks," Foaly said as he stepped in to the screen. He was wearing a new tin foil hat with colorful little swirls everywhere. Obviously Foaly was trying to gain attention while trying to repel brain waves. Such a shame that such a great mind was so egotistical and paranoid.

"What were you suspended for?" Butler asked.

"Personal differences with the Commander."

Well, that's it for this time. I really hope you enjoyed. I admit, it was a little forced. I plan on grabbing a few walnuts or a coconut in a minute… Anyway, the next chapter is better. Look for Chapter 3: Trouble in Paradise.

Review me please!


	3. Trouble in Paradise

0isclaimer: I do not own the rights to Artemis Fowl. All rights go to Eoin Colfer.

Hey, it's me again! (_scary music plays in background, maybe a scream or two) _ Well, here is what might be the highly awaited Chapter Three of (_in a big announcer voice) _Artemis Fowl and the Encrypted Trouble. Please review.

To APerfectAttidude: Thank you, it is nice to know that I made someone happy!

Chapter 3: Trouble in Paradise

Major Trouble Kelp had a major problem. Two, actually. One was his recently promoted brother, Captain Grub Kelp. The worst captain in the history of Recon. One successful recon and about four near catastrophic encounters with Mud Men. Just another reason why Holly Short should never have left the LEP.

The bigger, less irritating problem was Commander Ark Sool. Ever since he had taken over Police Plaza in it's 'time of confusion', every civilian was singing his praises. The fact that he had caught Opal Koboi and gotten rid of the People's tax nightmare, Holly Short, only was a bonus for the egotistical gnome. As gung-ho of an officer as Trouble was, this year he was greatly looking for his vacation and getting away from Sool. The only thing that would be better was if Sool decided to retire. Glancing around the building of glum looking fairies, he guessed that that still hadn't happened.

Suddenly, Trouble was distracted by a loud and angry shout from across the station. Craning over the low wall, he saw that a crowd had assembled outside the Ops Booth. Had Foaly come back? It was the only possible reason for such a big gathering. Unless…Trouble raced to the crowd, hoping to see what everyone else saw, and burst out laughing at the sight that awaited him.

The mighty Sool was on the ground, glaring angrily at the Ops Booth. On the large plasma screen was an animated Foaly-sim, dancing with a few carrots. As some of the laughter died down, Trouble realized that Foaly was singing as well. Sool struggled to rise, but was held fast by a strange, pink substance, with a consistency to paint. After a moment, Trouble recognized it as Ultra Fastener Glue, patented, of course, by Foaly. It was very popular among the younger guy fairies, and there was more than one occasion at the LEP academy that a fairy was found glued to the flag pole.

"Recognition failed, lalalalala! System shutdown, lalalalaa! Lalalalalaaaaaa!" Foaly-sim belted out. The voice was modified by the computer, and his singing was much better than it would ever be in the real world.

Ripping off his jumpsuit, Commander Ark Sool finally got up from the floor, glaring at all the spectator fairies with an icy stare. In turn, Trouble received the furious gaze, and knew that he was about to be blamed. Sool considered him to have been Root's golden boy, and had purposefully been pushing Trouble harder than anyone else, just to see if he was as good as everyone said. Trouble was passing with flying colors, which seemed to make the commander hate him more.

"Major Kelp, would you like to explain to me what just happened?" Sool inquired. Trouble gulped with realization that this was another test.

"The computer failed to recognize your access code," he replied coolly.

"And?" Great, thought the major. This is one of those questions where there's no right answer. Like when a female gnome asks if a suit makes her look fat. No right answer.

"It did as it was programmed to do when faced with a possible break-in."

"What I meant was, why didn't anyone help me, Golden Boy!" the commander was furious now. Trouble tried to keep his eyes forward, on the gnome's face. He wasn't doing it because it was professional, but because Sool was now just wearing a pair of ratty boxers that looked as if they might give way at any moment.

"Because, uh, _sir_, everyone knows that a glue with stability like that would just cause all of us to stick to you the moment we touch you. I figured that you didn't want a bunch of LEP officers weighing you down. Was I wrong?"

"No," Sool started, his face getting redder. "Someone clean up this mess and figure out what happened to the computer. I'll be in my office."

"You mean Root's office," Trouble muttered, turning and heading back to his own office, if it could be called that. Due to the amount of space at Police Plaza, Major Kelp shared his office with another major. He knew for a fact that if Holly hadn't left she would be his 'cubby buddy', as the younger fairies said. She was a small elf, by most standards. Instead, Trouble was stuck with sprite. Not a gnome, or elf, a _winged_ sprite. Chix Verbal, to be precise. The only reason the sprite had been promoted to a desk job was the fact that he had failed as a terminal rent-a-cop, and he was grounded from long flight because of a wing injury that he had received while on duty. Sure, he could hover and go small distances, but not what he had been able to do. That had ensured him a job at the LEP for life. If anyone fired Chix he would simply hire a lawyer and blame it on his disability. Any court would rule in his favor.

Trouble sighed, another reason to add to list. He'd have to send a letter to Holly one of these days. That is, if ever he got through all this paper work. Even worse, was the fact that all of it was about the Koboi case. Sool hadn't given it to Trouble out of spite, but because it was such a big case that nearly every desk fairy was covering it. Each LEP officer would have to then testify at Opal's Trial, and had been preparing for four months to ensure that Opal couldn't claim false testimony. The actual trial was in a few more days, and then it would be over. Koboi would be given a nice padded cell at Howler's Peak, and Trouble liked to believe that she would simply rock back and forth, completely harmless.

In actuality, Trouble anxiously awaited the trial day. It meant that Foaly would come back, his two week suspension being up, and that Holly would have to show up and testify, even if it was as a civilian.

"Well, almost over," a voice interrupted the major's thoughts. He turned to see Chix stretching out his wing joints. "Weird, I can't help but imagine that this'll be the first case that the dwarf testifies _for_ the LEP. " The sprite chuckled at his own joke. He made his face serious, and grinned into the mirror he had insisted on hanging on the office wall. "An' Holly will be back too. I knew she'd come to her senses sooner or later. Probably been dying to see me after so long."

Glancing at Chix, Trouble was surprised to see that the sprite was more or less serious. For a moment he considered whether or not something had gone on between the two, but quickly realized that Holly had probably never dated. Unlike Corporal Frond, who had a tendency to flirt with anything that moved, civilian, criminal or officer. Holly never got emotionally involved with a case, unless it had something to do with Fowl. He didn't blame her. He had only become involved in one case with emotion, and it had involved Fowl. Then again, he had laid his job on the line for Holly as well on that particular case, but Trouble's mind ignored that fact. The only reason he disobeyed orders for the first time in his career and didn't destroy the shuttle that Holly had commandeered was because Fowl and his manservant Butler had been aboard, and he had no jurisdiction to kill Mud Men. Even in his head, it sounded fake. But, it was what he was telling the courts, so he wasn't going to allow his feelings to come up.

Oh well, none of that matters now, Trouble thought. He started filing the papers. In three days, I can throw this blasted pile of paper in the incinerator. It was at that moment, that a ball of flame lobed over the low office wall and set the papers on fire. With a gasp, Trouble grabbed some flame foam and tossed it onto the fire, extinguishing it immediately. A quick glance showed that only the papers immediately on top were damaged. He sighed with relief. Those papers weren't important. While he started to get up to see what had happened, he was knocked down by Chix's wings. After getting up, his face paled at the idea that a goblin had started the fire, and everything that had happened during the Goblin Rebellion came rushing back.

Dashing down the hallway to the doors, he was almost relieved to see only two goblins. An officer was wrestling a pair of Plexiglas vacuum cuffs onto one of the goblins, while another officer idly watched and held on to the second goblin, already secured in cuffs. A sudden feeling of shame came over Trouble as he realized that the two officers were Corporal Frond and his own little brother, Captain Grub Kelp. The two were relieved of their charges, and Trouble went to have a little talk with his brother.

"Hey, Trub. Whoa, that was a close one," his brother said.

"Why didn't you have cuffs on him when you guys came into the Plaza?" Trouble demanded. He was more angry than worried for his brother. Grub Kelp was infamous for making more complaints during his career at Police Plaza than any fairy ever had.

"Trubs, those things gave me a hangnail once! I wasn't going to risk it. Besides, he said he wouldn't do anything." Grub replied. Trouble sighed. Only twenty-two years apart, and yet they were completely different. He was one of the best, and his brother was one of the worst. The best of the family and the worst, crammed into one small life. He was tempted to follow Holly's example and start his own business, but Grub would demand to have a part in it as well.

"Just tell me what happened, Captain."

"Well, Lily and me, we were just walking our rounds when we noticed a firefight was going on, so we went to check it out."

"Without calling for backup?"

"Well, we figured it was no big deal…"

"No big deal! What, are there shoot-outs everyday in Haven?'

"Will you let me finish? Or do I have to tell Mommy?" Grub pouted. Trouble apologized, and Grub continued. "Anyway, we went in and those two were throwing their flame at a little old shopkeeper that had hired somebody to check them out or something. Then Holly and Diggums popped up from behind a table and-"

"Holly was there?" Trouble repeated dumbly.

"Yeah, your girlfriend was there. Can I finish already?" his brother demanded. "Yeah, we watched as they shot it out, then I think Holly got singed in the shoulder and Diggums buzzed 'em with what I think is a stolen buzz baton. Then we took them and Holly gave us this." Grub pulled open his suit, revealing a small folder labeled _Evergreen vs. Phlegm & Soot Iosco. _From the looks of it, Holy had done a lot of digging on the two.

Trouble felt a nudge from behind. Grub was looking shyly at the ground. "Umm, could Lily and I get credit for that? I mean, we could both kind of use it." It was true, although Grub needed some good credit more than Corporal Frond. Trouble handed it over with a bit of reluctance. Holly had obviously worked hard, but there was really nothing that she could do if she had kept the file. Phlegm and Soot would just walk right out of Police Plaza unless an LEP officer recorded their crimes.

Still, what had Holly gotten herself into? Firefights weren't usually common for private investigators. Maybe to find out more information on the brothers he could visit her…No, Trouble thought. She left and we've got all we need right here.

Back in his office, Trouble packed up for the day and left, focusing his thoughts on Sool glued to the floor. It was a full moon tonight and he was going topside to replenish his magic. The shuttle at E1 Tara was crowded, but Trouble was low and didn't mind. At the surface, he got a pair of wings and decided to find a different hot spot. Five squalling infants was more than enough to convince him on the shuttle that Tara was too busy tonight. When he reached his chosen destination, he plucked an acorn. A sudden sense of foreboding overcame him. He glanced around for any other fairies. He quickly started up his wings again and took off. He'd plant the acorn later. Trouble didn't realize that he was being followed until it was too late.

Okay, sorry that it's a little long. Please tell me what you think. And sorry about the cliffy!


	4. Diggum' Up

0isclaimer: I do not own the rights to Artemis Fowl. All rights go to Eoin Colfer.

Well, I'm back! Here's chapter 4 of Encrypted Trouble.

To : Yeah, I know it was kind of early for a kiss, but I figure that with everything Arty's been through, he needed to relax. (She came on to him as well, and he can't fight a girl. He'd lose too badly.) : )

Chapter 4: Diggum' Up

En route from Chute Terminal E1, to Tara Ireland

Mulch Diggums was trying to concentrate on the statistics that Foaly had given to him. He really was. It was hard to do with a group of his brother dwarves sitting two seats away and singing his school's fight song. He looked at his partner with envy. She was just sitting and relaxing while _he _had to try and learn. Once at Fowl Manor Foaly would give a briefing to everyone, but Mulch was the only one unfamiliar with most scientific terms. Well, Butler might also not understand, but the body guard still knew more than him. And Foaly wasn't even here to explain things to him either. He was sitting at the back of the shuttle in a special area for centaurs. Nice big cushy seats, not like the one he had been stuffed into. He looked up from the confusing Gnommish and was relieved to see the shuttle port lights through the view port.

Twenty minutes later, the fairy, dwarf and centaur were on their way to Fowl Manor in the back of a sleek Bentley. Butler was driving while Artemis sat and watched the group, with particular interest in Foaly. The scientist was having a hard time finding a way to sit, and was constantly shifting. Every time Artemis tried to speak, Foaly world move about. It was distracting to have a mythical creature pawing at the expensive upholstery. Instead, the Mud Boy had settled for taking Mulch's papers and studying them, getting through the whole pile in then short drive to the manor. Holly cast Mulch a burning look, knowing that he had only gotten to page three. He avoided her gaze and simply looked out the window, humming a little tune.

"You'll have to e very quiet. My parents are home but will be leaving shortly for a weekend seminar in Dublin. We'll have three days to solve your little problem." Artemis explained. "You're all invited in, of course, and Holly, you can just shield, but Mulch and Mr. Foaly…"

"I'll take care of that Artemis," Butler said from the front seat. "You two just stay in the car with me, got it?"

"Yessir, Butler sir," Mulch said mockingly. Butler pulled the car in front of the main doors and cast Mulch a withering glance. "Don't look at me like that. If it wasn't for me, trolls would still be plucking Arty here out of their teeth."

Artemis chose that moment to leave the car, hiding the grimace on his face. He waited for the shielded Holly to step out, then closed the door. He walked up the front steps, and cautiously opened the door. If his parents were still packing they mightn't notice the shimmer following him. Unfortunately, both were standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh good. You're home just in time to see us off," Angeline looked up from her suitcase to smile at Artemis. "Once we get these bags to the car we'll be gone. Are you sure you'll be alright without us?"

"Mother, of course I'll be fine. You just enjoy yourselves.," Artemis senior nodded at his son, lifting one of the suitcases and heading towards the garage. His mother gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and followed her husband.

As soon as he heard the garage door close, he gave Holly the all clear. He was surprised to see her staring at him with s grin on her face.

"What?"

"Do you always call her 'mother'? Or just when fairies are around?" She asked, a mischievous look in her large hazel eyes.

"Always. What else would I call her?" Before Holy could respond, she heard a clicking on the marble tile floor. In a moment, Foaly, Mulch, and Butler stepped out into the hallway.

"Alright, let's go to the study," Artemis said. He paused, as if in thought. He shook his head. "This way. The group started up the stairs, Artemis and Mulch whispering in front, and Holly and Foaly whispering in back.

"Why does the study have to be on the second floor?" Foaly moaned. He could get up steps easily in Haven, but here the stairs were farther apart, made for large humans, not hooves. This was the reason he had failed gym class, the only class he hadn't passed in his whole life. His gym teacher had said his hooves were weak, but his mother insisted that they were dainty. He had always been an inventor, and didn't work out. He was very healthy though, even with grateful LEP officers forcing carrots on him. Well, only one grateful officer. But it was the thought that counted.

At the top of the stairs, Foaly imagined what technologies would await him. To his surprise, only a handful of computers and a few television screens. He could only hope that the information was worth it.

Artemis sat down, gesturing for everyone to follow. Foaly went to the nearest computer and uploaded the data he'd collected. Then he had Artemis hook it up to the projector. In moments, everything was on the screen.

"Now, before I was suspended, I was helping the LEP with this case. However, Sool didn't like my harmful jokes and kicked me out,"

"What exactly did you say to get suspended. It's not like you're easily expendable," Fowl asked. Finally, Foaly thought, someone who really understands me.

"All I did was send a letter to a couple of fairies at a website. It wasn't my fault that they published it." Foaly quickly changed the subject. "There have been a series of robberies in high security compounds. Each item hasn't been released to the public or has been patented. That means whoever took them could claim it as their own invention. At first, it wasn't a big deal. At Police Plaza, that was for sure. But one of the companies hired Holly and Mulch to investigate in a more thorough manner. When I was suspended, I found that Holly was on the case and decided to team up. It took a few days to get all the information I had since I had to avoid Sool, but I got it. Our reports didn't contain information as detailed as Holly's, but we managed to compare notes." He paused, puling up the information on the computer. "It appears that the B'wa Kell is back."

"How did you reach that conclusion? From everything I've heard, there were only scattered remnants after foiling the rebellion." Smart Mud Boy, Foaly thought to himself.

"Well, that's what we thought as well. But the triad took a few centuries to gain power. Even our efforts were only a minor setback. In fact, there a more goblin smuggling rings than I can count," Holly explained. "Most of the larger groups started fighting for power after the B'wa Kell's fallout. But it appears that they may have united and are following the tactics of the original triad."

"And now, they've had an example of a rebellion that failed," Artemis mused. "They could simply copy the same rebellion technique but without the traitorous elf and pixie. Is that what you've come up with?"

"Yes, it just took us a bit longer," Foaly muttered. "Except, they might have a traitorous pixie or elf with them."

"Not Opal? Surely behind bars--" Artemis started, but Foaly interrupted.

"Her trial is in three days. And she's on bail. As long as she doesn't leave haven, she can do anything."

"But shouldn't the LEP have frozen her accounts?" Butler asked, but Holly was already shaking her head.

"Before the rebellion, she began siphoning money into personal box accounts. They're similar to the Swedish banks famous here, she can put anything in and the government can't touch it. The system is meant for personal effects such as heirlooms and stuff like that, but she put gold bars in. Opal isn't as rich as she was, but she is still rich enough to get goblins on her pay roll. And Koboi Laboratories still belong to her, even though it isn't making much of a profit, it can still be a head quarters."

"Do you know that it's her for a fact?"

Holly and Foaly glanced at each other.

"Well, not r_eally, _but if she is found guilty she's going to Howler's Peak. A rebellion would get her out." Foaly said. Holly nodded in agreement.

"And, goblins on the street think that Cudgeon betrayed her as well as the triad. They think she was with them all the way."

Artemis, focusing his thoughts, then noticed something else. "Only the goblins in Howler's Peak could possibly know that she also betrayed them. And they would be her cellmates. I doubt she wants to be with them after what she did."

"Exactly," Foaly said. "Now, I've devised a plan to catch Opal, but I needed a powerful computer to do it. That's why we're here and--"

Foaly didn't get to finish his statement, because the proximity alarm had just gone off, and Butler and Holly had gone over to the security monitors. Mulch ran to the window.

"Hey Arty! We've got company!" he cried, slamming the window shut.

"If it's a fairy they're not invited!" Artemis called.

"It's not a fairy!" Butler said. Now it was time to do his job. He grabbed Artemis by the shoulder, ready to throw him from the room when something burst through the glass and fell on the floor.

Okay, that's chapter 4. If you liked it please tell me!


	5. Ba Ba Black Sheep

0isclaimer: I do not own the rights to Artemis Fowl. All rights go to Eoin Colfer.

Okay, I admit that Mulch's comment was a bit gruesome, but in Mulch's mind, it's true. He's just not very subtle. And for those of you that like Alexis, here's your chapter. : ) For those of you that don't like Alexis, here's your chapter.

Chapter 5: Ba Ba Black Sheep

Vanderbelt Summer home, Ireland

Alexis Vanderbelt hated her brother. It seemed as if Alex's sole purpose in life was to ruin her own. At first it wasn't so bad, but ever since he had been potty trained and could walk, all he did was torment her. This summer was the worst.

Alex had gotten lots of birthday presents, but the prize pig was his digital camcorder. And his only cinematic interest was Alexis. Today's video had been _Tricking the Innocent Older Sister Into a Mud Puddle._ No, a better title was _Trick the Innocent Older Sister Wearing All White Into the Mud Puddle. _That video was the reason Alexis sat in her room, scrubbing the cuffs of her white Capri pants. The mud puddle was only deep enough to soak her lower legs, but it was the evil intentions that counted.

Her day hadn't improved when she learned about what her brother did with some of the videos. Alex had put them on the Internet. Well, only one video to be precise. Her first kiss was now on the world wide web.

"One day, Alex, one day," Alexis muttered. She vainly hoped that either she would get revenge or a new brother, but the latter might just cause more trouble. Suddenly, a braying from outside caught her attention. Sheep, she thought.

The Vanderbelt summer home was very spacious, with a practical forest surrounding it. However, on one side was a farm. And not just any farm. A sheep farm. Alexis had visited the farm often, and knew just about everything there was to know about sheep. The only surprise was that they were pretty smart, and often escaped their fences. The farmer had decided that for every sheep the Vanderbelts caught, he would give them ten dollars for their trouble. In recent years, it had become a contest between Alex and Alexis to make more of a profit.

Well, looks like I'll get a one up on the little twit, Alexis thought. She grabbed a jacket and pulled it over her white tank top, and headed to the door. Wait, she thought, as she realized that it was her parents' movie night. Alex would be there too. He'd wonder what she was up too. How do I get out without him?

A warm breeze through the open window presented the answer. There were vines all over the house, and she'd always wanted to climb them…Why not? She pondered. It'll be fun.

It'll be fun, Alexis thought, lying on her back outside her house. The vines had been weakened by all the pesticides the caretaker used, and hadn't even been strong enough to support her slight body. Now she was staring at the lovely constellations above her. With a grunt of effort, she got up, swaying slightly. She winced as she tenderly put weight on each foot. Nothing broken, just a bruised ego. A bah came from her right, and Alexis quickly set out after the sheep.

Each step was careful and calculated. Since her shoes had been ruined earlier, she hadn't thought of shoes. Although she'd walked these smooth paths barefoot before, it seemed that this time every stray pebble and twig was lying on this path. Still, she persevered. It wasn't just the money she wanted for the sheep, or even rubbing her brother's face in it, but the end of her parents' property was at some rocky outcroppings and a cliff. She knew that a sheep could easily tumble over. It had happened once before when she was younger.

Alexis reached a clearing, the last before the cliff. Most sheep stopped to eat or frolic, but this one hadn't. Some bushes across the clearing rustled, and she knew that was where the sheep was. She ran across the clearing, not caring about the sharp stones. The sheep was about to go over the cliff. As she reached the thicket, a voice seemed to enter her head. Was someone singing?

She stopped, listening intently. Yes, there was a voice. Someone was calling the sheep. She raced through the remaining trees, and stopped, looking at the sheep, walking dreamily to a small figure, draped in shawls. The figure reached out and pet the sheep, which Alexis now realized was only a lamb. It's wool was pure white, save for one little black mark on it's hind leg. This lamb was called Star, and Alexis knew that it wasn't exactly the brightest. How did this one get away? She thought. All the lams go to a different barn with thicker fences. Maybe this person _stole _Star!

"Hey, you're on private property, uh, person," Alexis squinted. She couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl. It was some kid though, not even three feet tall. Maybe a friend of Alex that didn't get picked up.

"Do you believe in magic?" A voice asked. It was a girl. But the voice didn't match the body. It seemed older.

"Excuse me? Are you lost, because I can get my parents and--"

"I want you to come with me, Alexis," the girl calmly looked up. Her hood fell back, revealing two pointed ears.

"Whoa, what are you?" She turned to run but the creature was coming towards her now.

"_You're going to come with me Alexis. We're going to meet some people, magical people."_ The _mesmer_ was strong in her voice. Alexis' mind struggled like a swimmer for air. No, this was wrong.

"_You're so smart Alexis. It's better if you just relax. Haven't you always wanted to meet fairies? You'll get to meet my sister too. Now got to sleep."_ The voice laughed as Alexis slumped to the ground, sound asleep.

The pixie stared at the sleeping Mud Girl. Aww, how cute. She wiped a bead of sweat from her face. The girl had been tough, and it had taken a lot out of her. She raised a hand, signaling the hidden goblins to come. They preceded to tie Alexis up while the pixie contacted her boss.

"Sister Koboi, we have the girl," she said not looking directly at the screen. It was bad for Opal's skin to be looked at.

"Good Sister Amber. Bring her to me at once," the other pixie said. "Let me see her now though."

"Yes, Sister Koboi." She directed the screen towards the goblins and the Mud Girl.

"Very good. No marks on her though," Opal commanded, and turned off her receiver.

"Of course, Sister Mud," Amber said. Ever since losing her magic and becoming human, Opal Koboi had only her gold, and that was the only reason that Amber still worked for Opal. That, and the ragged ring around her iris'. She didn't know it, but she had been _mesmerized _so many times before Opal's downfall that she would still be easily influenced by Opal for years to come.

She watched as the goblins finished tying Alexis, and signaled for them to head back to the terminal. The terminal in question was under repair, and it took only a few gold ingots to clear out the construction crew for a few hours. Amber took off before the goblins, speedily zipping along in her DoubleDex wings. Now, the plan begins, she thought. And, she thought with a smile, Opal will have another Mud Girl for company. Someone she could relate too. She looked at the photo of Alexis she had been given. Actually, it looked as if this Mud Girl's ears were pointier. Amber laughed on her way back to the terminal, her head full of Mud Girl jokes, each one to be used behind Opal's back.

This chapter was a little short, but Chapter 6 should be longer. : ) And Opal just can't find good help anymore. : )


	6. Ears Say All

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Artemis Fowl. Those go to Eoin Colfer.

For the sister thing, you'll have to wait for chapter 7. Sorry! Now I get to grin with a look of pure malice on my face. 

Chapter 6: Ears Say All

Fowl Manor, Ireland

"Look out!" Mulch screamed. His face was pale as he stared at the strange cylindrical object whirring on the floor of the study.

"No, no it's a communication probe," Foaly explained. He still approached it with some caution, then flipped a switch on the contraption. A screen on the bottom part lit up, and Foaly set it on one of the tables in the room. For a moment, Artemis was confused. There was an ear on the screen.

"Hello, dear Foaly. You really should stop wearing those tin foil hats covered in a tracking lacquer. You are probably wondering why you are looking at an ear. My ear to be precise. I am showing you so that you will not accuse the wrong pixie. See how lovely it is? See how pointed it is? Good. It doesn't belong to some Mud Girl. However, while we're on that topic, look what I've got."

The camera was moved down, showing the group a quick glance at a silk covered arm. It zoomed in on two hooded people in a cage. One was fairy sized, the other was bigger. Human size.

"We have a few friends here. However, they really don't like their new home. So, I have an idea. You get all the fairies, elf or dwarf, and Mud Men that brought about the downfall of Miss Koboi. As you can tell, I am not her. I am doing this _alone_. Bring them to me, and these ones go free."

The pixie zoomed in even closer on the hooded figures.

"Remove the hoods!" she ordered. The first hood was pulled off, and Holly heard Artemis gasp. It was the Mud Girl, Alexis. The second mask came off, and it was Major Trouble Kelp. Foaly snorted angrily behind her. The girl was asleep, but Trouble was struggling against his bonds.

The camera went back to the ear. "Now, neither of these two has magic, so I recommend you find those so called heroes and get here soon, or these two will have to suffer in your stead. If you're as smart as you say you are, you'll be able to find me. If you're not, then it will just be more painful for me to kill these two."

The ear laughed for a few moments. The pixie composed herself, brushing some hair behind her ear.

"Seventy-two hours Foaly. After the trial, I have my fun and revenge," the pixie laughed again, and the picture winked out.

"This could be a problem," Foaly said.

"Well, we're all here," Mulch said. "At least part of the task is already done."

"That was the easy part, Mulch," Butler said quietly. He was gazing with concerned eyes at his young master. Artemis was quiet, and for once even he couldn't read the mature face. "Are you alright Artemis?"

The boy looked up with a start. "Yes, I'm fine, just thinking."

"Foaly, any ideas?" Holly asked. She was fiddling with the communications probe, trying to replay the message. "She must've left clues here."

"Foaly," Artemis started slowly, "how many buildings in Haven have well known ceilings?"

"Ceilings? Plenty, I'm sure," Foaly said. "Why?"

"That pixie turned the camera downward, towards the floor when she moved it. She could have simply turned it forward by turning her wrist. At first I assumed that it was to hide her face, which would have been shown when she moved the camera. What if she did it to hide the ceiling?"

"That's right," Foaly said, nodding as he understood Artemis' point. "There are quite a few buildings with well know murals and other paintings."

"Oh yeah, like the Aquarium has the whales painted on it," Holly added.

"Here," Artemis said, grabbing a sheet of paper and handing it to Foaly. "Write down all the possibilities. We'll narrow it down from there."

Mulch watched as everyone crowded around the pad of paper. Was he the only one to notice the pixie's arm?

"Uh, guys," Mulch said. "You saw what she was wearing right? It was silk."

"Yeah, but I'm sure tons of fairies have access to silk," Butler said.

"Well, there was writing on the sleeve, like a badge," Mulch pointed to the device. "Can't you rewind it? If this pixie is part of an organization, then it'll be easier to track her down."

Everyone looked to Mulch in silence. How had he seen what they all missed?

Mulch shifted nervously under everyone's gaze. "I was part of a dwarf club once. I was a younger fairy then, I'll tell you. My mom thought that I should explore my options. I was in a dwarf ballet class."

Foaly and Holly simply burst out laughing. Butler turned his face away, imagining the dwarf dancing about in a tutu. Artemis remained silent, prompting for Mulch to finish.

With a red face, Mulch coughed to get attention.

"Sorry," Foaly whinnied. "You don't seem to have carried that grace with you."

"Yes he did," Holly countered. "How else could he have been such a great thief? He'd distract his victims by dancing in front of them! I would be distracted if I saw Mulch dancing."

Both Foaly and Holly entered a new fit of giggles.

"Anyway," Mulch continued loudly. "There was a required uniform. Each had our name on it, along with the dance company."

"Okay, we see your point Mulch. Sorry," Holly muttered. "Foaly, Artemis, can you two figure out that thing?"

"Sure," Artemis said. Before he could even get close the machine started to buzz again, and it started on fire. Butler calmly grabbed a hidden fire extinguisher, and set the small blaze out.

"Well, there goes that idea," Mulch said brightly. Holly glared at him.

"What type of club has a well known ceiling _and _silk embroidered shirts?" she asked.

"I think I know one," Foaly said. "But in case I'm wrong, we should get underground pronto. That way, we'll have more time to search. And we have a trial to testify at anyway. Opal can't do anything in jail. Yet."

I promise that 7 will be longer!


	7. Little Dolls

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Artemis Fowl. Those go to Eoin Colfer.

Okay, the sister thing.

Chapter 7: Little Dolls

Sisterhood of the Pixies HQ, Haven

Opal Koboi had caused quite a stir when she entered the Sisterhood Headquarters when she was only twenty years old. She was the youngest pixie to ever be invited to join the long standing society, and the first ever to refuse admittance. Instead, she chose to attend the Brotherhood of Master Engineering. Before leaving, she claimed that after she graduated she would gladly join the exclusive Sisterhood of the Pixies.

There were not many rules, just a reputation. Only female pixies could join, although for years some of the richer elf heiresses had tried to start a Sisterhood for themselves. Some had even feigned being pixies, in order to join. But not one made it past the main foyer. The Sisters were quite proud of their security, and were most proud that not a single male, of any species, had ever entered even their smallest sanctuaries.

The Sisterhood was originally for any girl pixie, but in recent years, only the pixies of Principality Hill seemed to actually pass the initiations. The rich, snobby pixies, often compared to human dolls. Amber Brill was not one of those pixies. She actually had a brain.

The five pixie candidates sitting across from her, had no brains inside their large heads, only a roster of the newest fashions jumbled in. They were practically identical, and for a moment Amber was reminded of porcelain dolls. At the moment, their only individuality was the outfits they wore. She shuddered as she imagined them in matching uniforms with the same hair style.

"Now, I can guarantee that all five of you will pass tomorrow," Opal Koboi said next to her. In her voice, there was no trace of the usual _mesmer._ That was what she was for. "Tell them Amber." The giant pixie nudged her. Amber threw a dirty look at Opal's face. She only saw a thick layer of veils, surrounding the round ears and face of Opal. She'd taken to wearing it ever since she became a Mud Girl, claiming it was to hide her ears, but Amber's brothers said otherwise.

Amber turned to the dolls before her. Using thin amounts of the _mesmer_ in her voice, she talked the girls into working for Opal. She handed each of them a box with their supplies, then ushered them out. She turned back to the large pixie on the day couch, wondering if it was worth the effort to employ a group of giggling, annoying brats to do what she was perfectly capable of. Then again, she was busy with prisoners twenty four hours a day.

"Sister Opal, couldn't goblins be used?" Amber asked.

"Of course not! They could burn me, and besides, these girls are much smarter."

"You tell yourself that," Amber muttered.

"What did you say?" Opal demanded. Ever since becoming human, Opal had been very paranoid. Her brothers Scant and Merv had told her that. Then again, ever since they had been arrested, they were paranoid too. She sighed.

"Nothing, Sister Koboi."

"That's what I thought. How are the prisoners?" Opal, said, not even trying to hide the glee in her voice.

"They're fine. The Mud Girl is really confused, but Major Kelp is still trying to escape. Should I sedate him again?"

"No. They must be ready for when dear Foaly arrives. He did get the message, correct?"

"As you ordered, Sister Koboi," Amber reassured her boss. "Should I go back to the prisoners? I don't trust their intelligence against a few goblins."

"Of course, go. Just remember, that when Foaly arrives, contact me. That way, I can head over on home, perfectly innocent." Opal giggled. "How could he think that I forgot him? Really. I set a trap for the commander, Holly, and the Mud Men. In fact, I gave Foaly's trap to that Mud Boy and Holly. Did he simply think that I was going to bury him in molten iron? Of course I had something special for him, but now I've just had to modify it." Opal started laughing, and Amber snuck out as she continued her ranting about revenge.

Alexis stared in wonder at her cage mate. It was like Alex, in only size, thank goodness. She watched as he strained against his bonds for a minute, then gave up, head hanging. She let out a breath.

"Um, I'm Alexis. What are you?" This was the first time she had dared to talk. Then again, it was one of the first times she had been awake. The person beside her had been intent on escape, and occasionaly taunting the creatures surrounding the cage. But that was the one good thing about cages. She was on the inside, unable to get out. Those things on the outside were unable to get in. However, it was worrying when one conjured up a ball of fire, but they simply had advanced flamethrowers. It was the only explanation her mind could come up with. Unless this was some type of magic. She wished.

"I'm Major Trouble Kelp of the LEP, and I'm an elf," the creature answered.

Alexis blinked. "Whoosh," she said, and waved her hand over her head. "I didn't really understand that, except for the elf part."

"Not many people do," the elf replied. "My name is Trouble. I work for an organization called the Lower Elements Police. LEP for short."

"That's better. I think I heard of it, somewhere," her forehead wrinkled, and she went deep in thought. "I can't remember where."

"Artemis Fowl, maybe?" Trouble ventured. He couldn't think of any person that might let LEP slip into a conversation , but perhaps Artemis had slipped up.

"How do you know about me and Artemis? Does everyone know about that tape?" Alexis let out a muffled scream. "I really hate my brother," she finally muttered.

"Hey, we have something in common. The brother part, I mean," Trouble rushed. "Well, and, no, I don't hate my brother or anything. He's just, annoying."

"Younger or older?"

"Younger." Alexis looked at Trouble in a new light.

"Wow, mine is younger too. Only eight years apart and we're polar opposites."

"Yeah, not even twenty-two years between me and my brother and --"

"You are twenty-two years apart? Is he like, a baby now?" She asked, a look of shock on her face.

"What? No, no, even thought he acts like it," Trouble answered.

"Well, how old are you?"

"I'm--" But Trouble was interrupted by the sudden arrival of their pixie captor. She came over towards the cage, dismissing the goblins. She didn't look too threatening, not even being three feet tall. But the large rifle at her side, one that Trouble recognized as the outlawed softnose laser models, was more than enough to compensate for the vertically challenged kidnapper.

"Aw, are you two finally bonding? Good. At least you'll each have a new friend before you die. And poor Alexis, you have no clue what's going on, do you? Ironic. A Mud Boy kidnaps an elf, and now a pixie kidnaps a Mud Girl. Strange turn of events here. Just accept that fairies exist, otherwise being killed by one will just be more confusing." With that, the pixie threw back her head and laughed. She then stalked off, sitting in a dark corner of the room.

Alexis was silent for a moment. "Are all pixies crazy?"

"Basically, yes." Before the words even were all the way out of his mouth, Trouble was hit on the shoulder by a rock, thrown from the dark corner the pixie had gone to. "Hey!"

"Oops, I slipped. Next time I won't miss your head," the voice in the corner said. Then, she started laughing again.

"That is going to get so annoying," Alexis muttered. Trouble barely heard. He was too busy looking at his shoulder. The rock had hit hard enough to draw blood, and no magic came to fix it. He was cold. The only consolation, was the sharp rock, now lying at his side. It just might come in handy. He shifted, so the corner was blocked from sight by Alexis.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Making a plan."

Yeah, I had to get Trouble back in. I like him so much!


	8. Horse Sense and Ingots

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Artemis Fowl. Those go to Eoin Colfer.

To Kinns911: Thank you for the very nice review. I'm flattered.

Note: Alexis and Artemis simply kissed, and Alex (Alexis' brother) videotaped it and put it on the Internet. That's it, so far (wink).

Chapter 8: Horse Sense and Ingots

En route from Fowl Manor, to Chute Terminal E1

Foaly was a very unappreciated centaur. No statues were erected in his honor, no Foaly Day in Haven once a year, and only five chapters in _The Greatest Inventions Underground_ were dedicated to his inventions. All he had to show for it was a vast amount of wealth, quietly collected from his salary. He didn't live a very luxurious lifestyle, and his bank accounts showed it. On rare occasions, he would plunder his accounts, trying to raise funds for some new invention prototype. It had been a very long time since he'd done that, a few decades at least. For that he was fortunate, for otherwise the plan he was concocting with Artemis might not work so smoothly.

"Now, once we arrive at the fairy fort, we'll rent a shuttle for ourselves," Foaly simply stated. Butler cast a glance back at the centaur.

"That must be expensive," Butler said, his voice low, "or illegal."

"What? No, it won't be a problem," Foaly whinnied. He flicked his tail. "Besides, it's the only option since I'm suspended. I can't simply borrow an LEP shuttle."

"Actually Foaly, I have a few doubts," Holly piped up. "It is really expensive, and I'm not exactly capable in helping pay…" Holly trailed off, not needing or wanting to finish. Bad enough that Artemis was helping them and putting himself into danger. No need to inform him on her financial status.

"I can afford it on my own," Foaly said, his voice pitched with slight irritation. "I'm not just paid with carrots, as you seem to think Holly."

Mulch couldn't hide his interest. "How much do you make?" His comment was meet with a few glares from all around the Bentley. "Hey, I just want to know if pony boy can really pay the price," Mulch said innocently.

Foaly sighed, and told them the figure. Even Artemis, who in his vast knowledge didn't know what was considered a large salary in Haven, was impressed by the large number. He saw Mulch and Holly, each bearing identical expressions of shock on their faces. It was defiantly a substantial amount.

"I take it that you can afford this private shuttle," Artemis said, trying to break the silence that filled the car. Amazing, he thought. Once, I would have demanded silence to think and now I insist on banishing it. It is so different having friends.

The sounds around the car slowed, and soon the group was climbing out. Artemis was surprised at his own excitement. The first time he had traveled underground in Tara, it had been under the influence of the _mesmer_, the second time, he wasn't even sure if he had traveled through Tara. He had been knocked unconscious by Opal Koboi, and the route he took down was unknown to him. This would be his true first time traveling through E1 without being unconscious or _mesmerized_. He looked forward to it.

"Artemis, you and Butler will wait here, until the last possible moment. Dawn is approaching, so there might be more fairies trying to get on the next shuttle home. If we're lucky, they might already be gone," Holly suggested, noticing Artemis' downcast look. He would rather not rush through the shuttle bay, but he knew that he would have to. He looked to Butler, and the manservant nodded. No doubt Butler had already guessed his charge's thoughts. Immediately, Artemis felt a slight feeling of remorse. Where he would simply be jogging to the shuttle, Butler, most likely, would have to be doubled over. Shuttle ports hadn't been built for Mud Men, especially not those of Butler's size.

Foaly trotted over to a holographic bush and disappeared, followed by Holly and Mulch. Artemis leaned against the car. He wondered how long it would take for a private shuttle to be prepared. Butler was at the back of the car, pulling the secret floor off the trunk to reveal his stash of weapons. After a moment, Artemis joined him.

"What are you planning on bringing?" Artemis queried. For Butler, the weapons were quite meager, nothing special or extremely destructive. Then again, Butler could simply be the weapon. Even though he had gained nearly fifteen years in a day, he was still in near peak physical condition.

"Well, I believe she never said 'No weapons', so we can bring all of this, if it makes you comfortable," the bodyguard said, checking his arsenal. He glanced at his young charge. "Or should we pack light?"

"Unless Koboi has disarmed all fairy weaponry again, which I doubt, we shouldn't need that much. But just in case, bring enough for the whole party." Artemis looked back to the bush. "Should it take this long?"

"It seems pretty standard Artemis," Butler replied, looking up at the hidden entrance. "They most likely have to check Foaly's account, his DNA, just regular security. I'm not sure how common it is for one to rent a private shuttle in a spur of the moment type situation. They might even have a waiting period."

At this, the boy genius spoke. "As long as it isn't more than three days. Already, we're on thin ice, as they say."

"What does that mean?" Butler asked. "Your parents will simply believe that you're out for the day if they call. Once they're back, we'll simply say that you went to the spa."

"It isn't my parents I'm worried about Butler. The Vanderbelts, no doubt, are wondering where their daughter has disappeared to. Unless they were _mesmerized _or mind-wiped. And that seems like too much effort for one Mud Girl." he paused for a moment. "I wonder how they even found out," he murmured.

Before Butler could try to reassure Artemis, Mulch's head appeared from the bush. "We're ready for you," he said grinning. Patiently, he waited for Butler to collect his chosen weapons, and led them to the shuttle. As they walked, with a rather brisk pace, Artemis quickly admired the structure of the giant space. Perhaps it had been built for Mud Men to come into. Butler could stand upright, without grazing his head. There were buildings in Dublin that Butler had to stoop down to simply enter. The architecture was amazing, until Artemis noticed some scaffolding around some sections of the port. He looked ahead, and saw the shuttle that Foaly had rented. He was instantly reminded of the Atlantian Ambassador shuttle that Commander Root had commandeered. As he entered, he saw that it lacked the gold plating that the other shuttle had. This one was simpler. Nevertheless, it was still quite fancy, and Artemis could only wonder how much it really had cost Foaly.

"Everybody, strap in!" Holly called from the pilot's chair. Both humans did as they were told, and sat down next to Mulch, who was already sitting comfortably in his chair, eating a few carrots. With a chuckle, Butler noticed that he had seated himself next to the refrigeration system. All Mulch had to do was reach and he had all the shuttle's food at his disposal. Foaly was strapped in at the back. Artemis studied his face. There was no hint of anger or irritation, and Artemis was surprised. Obviously, his quadruped friend was richer than he thought, if his account could afford something as luxurious as this.

With a slight shake, the shuttle started up. Butler was anxious. He wondered how long it would take to reach Haven, and where Foaly intended on taking them. He knew that until Holly could set a course and came back, Foaly wouldn't start his briefing.

After a few moments, Holly came back to the lounge area. Sure enough, that was when Foaly got up, and started discussing his plan.

"Okay. If I'm correct, this rescue will be very quick. The kidnapper said she was a pixie when she was explained why she was recording her ear. And, from Mulch's information, she is in some sort of organization. I can think of one major pixie society," Foaly explained. "The Sisterhood of the Pixies. It is the one place that Opal could still find allies. I think somewhere in the Initiation rites they must claim loyalty to their fellow Sisters."

"I thought I recognized the outfit," Mulch murmured. "Being the ladies man that I am, I think-" Holly threw him a look.

"Well, a thief never knows when a disguise will come in handy," Mulch admitted. He grinned slyly as Holly looked away, and winked at Artemis and Butler. The manservant rolled his eyes.

"Do they have an outlet with a mosaic ceiling? One that stands out more than others?" Artemis questioned.

Foaly and Holly exchanged a glance. "Actually, no. Most of the building have high ceilings. Still distinguishable, but nothing famous. Except," Foaly took a breath, "some of the larger meeting places have their own shuttle ports. Mainly for Sisters to get to the surface for 'bonding' and performing the Ritual."

"It would be easy enough to search," Holly said, "but only female pixies are allowed in. Other women can visit there, but there are absolutely no men allowed."

"Then Opal broke the rule if she transported Major Kelp to one of the buildings," Butler started, but before he could finish, Artemis interrupted.

"I think I understand," he said, throwing an apologetic look Butler's way. "If these people are the last protecting Opal, she wouldn't dare betray them. Maybe. Instead, you believe that she is holding them in one of the shuttle ports, correct?"

"Even though their headquarter security is tighter than a gnome's wallet, they had to allow guys to maintain the shuttles," Mulch said, finally picking up what everyone else had realized. "And everyone knows what the ceiling of a shuttle port looks like."

"Exactly. That means we can get into one of their shuttle bays, and hope it's the right one," Foaly said. "There are seven in the Haven area that are our best bet. They practically have their own chute. That's where we're heading."

"So, it is still a game of time and chance," Artemis said.

"The only other problem," Holly said, "is that as soon as we reach the first landing bay, and start our search, Opal is going to know that we're on to her, and that we're coming. We'll have to capture her quickly."

"I think that was her plan," Artemis said quietly. The group shifted uneasily. "Think about," Artemis continued. "She still wants revenge. And she knows how to do it. For her, it is a win-win situation. If she recreates the Goblin Rebellion , which I suspect she is doing due to the reemergence of the B'wa Kell, and it succeeds she won't be able to go to jail, because there will be no prisons or LEP. If we get to her before the trial, what can you do to her? Simply say 'We beat you again'? Since her trial is approaching, any of you fighting her will simply win her sympathy at the trial. How would a jury react, to hear that the 'poor defendant' was beaten by an ex-LEP officer, an ex-convict, and a centaur that has been rivals with her for years? It won't look good for you in the case. That is why she has one of her minions claiming to be behind the kidnappings. Besides the fact that they're in the Sisterhood, they might have no outside relation, no connection." Artemis stopped, regaining his breath. "Unless we have concrete evidence that Opal is connected to the kidnapper, we can't touch her. It would seem like cruel revenge to the courts."

Looking at the faces of his companions, Butler realized that Artemis had hit the nail on the head.

I hope you enjoyed that! And if it's too long, sorry.


	9. Behind the Hazel Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Artemis Fowl. Those go to Eoin Colfer.

Chapter 9: Behind the Hazel Eyes

E18, UK

Holly Short ducked into the shuttle bathroom. Artemis' words stung, and everything he had said was true. Going after Opal without evidence would blow the whole case. She looked at her face in the mirror. Her once cherubic and sharp features seemed gaunt, and it didn't look like her. No one else would notice the difference, but she did. Ever since Julius had died, she felt weak where she had once been so strong. It wasn't physical, but in her heart. To her, it felt like her father's death all over again but worse. This time, she could have prevented it, she could have saved the commander.

For many days after Opal had been caught and she'd started her private eye service, she'd had terrible dreams, and Holly had done everything to stop them, even not sleeping at all. Eventually she'd come to accept it, and went back to normal life. Well, she chuckled, as normal a life as she could have. But with the kidnapping of Trouble, and knowing that it was Opal, it tore her up. There was no way she was going to allow Opal to take another LEP or friend. And the innocent Mud Girl, all she had done was, well, nothing really. She just got too close to Artemis, and Opal had exploited that. What a bad time for Arty to finally start acting like a regular teenager.

"Um, Holly?" Mulch's voice came through the door. She was surprised that there seemed to be a touch of concern in his voice. Her hope that Mulch was changing into a considerate person was instantly dashed by his next comment. "I really, _really_ need to get in there, or it won't be pretty."

Holly let out an exasperated sighed, stepping out, and caught Mulch's gleeful face as he rushed past her into the small restroom. She headed back to the cockpit, checking the flight course, and readjusting some sensors, trying to occupy herself. Behind her, she heard muted steps approaching her. She turned, and found that it was Foaly.

"I have something for you," he said. He pulled out a small package, awkwardly handing it to her. She didn't bother hiding the surprised look on her face. Usually she got things for Foaly, not vise-versa.

"Aw, it isn't even my birthday," She pulled apart the box. Inside, was her Neutrino 3000. "Foaly!" She gasped. "You can't give me this! I'd have to register it, and it's stolen from the LEP!" She paused, glancing slyly at Foaly. " I never thought you had it in you." Holly added with a touch of pride.

"Well, you _have_ to have it," Foaly snorted. "I told you, that Neutrino is a one-female gun. I couldn't reset it for another officer, so I was ordered to destroy it. But I could claim that it was destroyed and wipe out it's IA record. No one will know that it still exists."

"Thanks Foaly," Holly said softly. She knew that he could get into big trouble for what he'd done. Bigger trouble than a simple suspension.

"By the way, we should be reaching the first station in less than two hours. Any plans?"

"I'm glad you asked. Artemis has a plan that he'd like to discuss," Foaly said, and he turned back to the main section, and after a final moment checking the instruments, Holly followed.

"Alright Holly, we've decided that the best plan of action would require you," Artemis paused, "if it isn't difficult for you, to start the search alone. Only as a precaution," he added quickly. "Until we're sure that it is the correct shuttle port, Butler and I would rather not reveal our presence. You are the only one that would face the least amount of commotion to the Sisterhood, being the only female of our party. Even though men are allowed, Foaly is needed here for technical support, and is also easily recognizable. Mulch would simply--"

"I'd simply flirt with every good looking pixie there," Mulch finished, poking his head around the bathroom door. Holly quickly averted her gaze. Looks like being the only surveyor on a dangerous mission wasn't the only hazard of her being the only girl with this lot.

"I was going to say that it would seem bad, an ex-criminal wandering around, searching alcoves, and simply being suspicious," Artemis pretended to ponder. "Your answer seems better."

Mulch grinned, emerging from the bathroom. He slowly shut the door behind him. "No one go in for a while," he chuckled. From the looks on his companions faces, Mulch guessed that none of them would.

Less than two hours later, Holly returned to the cockpit and guided the shuttle towards the docking clamps. Hiding her Neutrino 3000 in her pocket, she prepared to head down the exit ramp.

"Wait Holly," Foaly whinnied. "Did you think we were going to send you alone?" With that, he handed her and earpiece and mike set. "No iris-cams though. Just keep a steady commentary for us, alright?"

Holly nodded. Of course there wouldn't be a video feed, not unless Foaly had managed to sneak a whole helmet out of Police Plaza. And at the time of his suspension, he probably hadn't been thinking about an iris-cam that was Holly's eye color. Still, had hoped that he had some other form of visual so that if she was incapacitated they could come and get her.

Turning on the earpiece, she started down the ramp. She searched quickly, trying every door. The shuttle port was practically empty, except for one girl, blowing what looked to be illegal Mud Man chewing gum bubbles. She looked harmless enough, but Holly studied her carefully. The young pixie was wearing one of the traditional uniforms of the Sisterhood, a silk kimono-type gown. That was dangerous, for Holly knew that many weapons could be hidden in an outfit like that. However, there was no badge sewn on the front.

Sensing Holly, the girl looked up coolly. "Can I, like, help you?" she asked, her voice annoyingly high.

"Are you the only one here?" Holly countered. The pixie nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Brittany. I have to be here because the Senior Sisters are, um, like, reviewing my file," Brittany paused, seeing Holly's confused look. "I'm a candidate for entry to the Sisterhood. They make me do nasty jobs to prove myself. Initiation is, like, really hard."

"So I've heard Brittany," Holly said, trying to be polite. It was hard to do, and she felt a big headache coming on from the girl's voice. "I'm looking for some friends of mine, would you know anything about that? Any unusual people here lately?"

"No, but I know what you're talking about," Brittany responded. Holly was shocked. Could this girl know where Opal had Trouble? She shook her head as she realized that the girl was still talking.

"Friends disappear all the time. My friend Kenneth, well, she just started dressing all retro and stuff and wants to find some resort called enlightenment or something. So off she goes. And my other friend Whitney, she just--"

"Uh, I'm really sorry," Holly stammered, avoiding Brittany's eyes that looked as if they could throw knives at her for interrupting. "I have to go find my people, so, thanks for your time!" Holly quickly walked away, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to relieve her migraine. Behind her, she heard Brittany muttering.

"Whatever," was all the heiress said, and she went straight back to blowing bubbles. As soon as she saw Holly get back on the shuttle, she slowly pulled a transceiver from her deep sleeve. With a casual flick of her finger, it sparked to life.

"I've just had a visitor," she said quietly, and heard a cruel laughter in response. She waited it out.

"Very good, report back here at once. We have to finish setting up," the voice cackled. And suddenly, it stopped, Brittany having pushed the MUTE button. She cautiously turned the volume back on, only to still hear laughter. So she turned it off entirely. In front of her, the sleek shuttle left the hangar bay, completely unaware of her treachery.

An elf, especially one in the LEP, usually learns to become very patient when on stake-out or on regular duty. Holly's patience was running low. After meeting a Kristina and another Brittany, each with equally annoying voices, the plan looked as if it might fail. Even worse, there were four more stations to check, each one guarded by a young, helium pitched voice accompanied by a candidate.

Foaly seemed to notice the lack of progress, and called another meeting. He asked Holly to show everyone her gun. "Artemis, try to fire it," the centaur demanded. Artemis took it and tried to fire. It didn't work. Foaly immediately launched into explaining the gun's properties.

"Goblins aren't the smartest creatures under the earth. So, the new B'wa Kell, if it does attempt another takeover, will try to disable weapons like before."

"You told us this already," Mulch protested. Foaly ignored the dwarf.

"Except for their softnose lasers. But your weapon, as I told you before, runs by kinetics. It is not able to be shut down."

"So, this time the LEP _could_ fight back," she realized.

"Well, yes and no. Sool hasn't approved to issue my idea to actual weapons yet. Only a handful of the higher up officers have them. The fight wouldn't be fair, but better than last time. Only one problem. All of the higher up fairies will be in one location, Opal's trial." He whinnied mournfully. "It is cutoff from the outside world. No broadcasts, phone calls, no communication. There would be no way that all those officers would be allowed to have there weapons in the courthouse. The whole rebellion would be over by the time the jury delivered it's sentence."

Butler looked thoughtful. "I've seen rebellions. There is no way that they would allow a whole courthouse of officers to slip through their fingers. It is a golden opportunity to destroy their enemy's head honchos. It has probably been booby trapped."

"But how?" Mulch questioned. "Will the roof collapse, or will a biobomb be set off? Either way, it's a risk for Koboi."

"No," Artemis said. "Most likely, as soon as she is seen leaving the courthouse, a bomb, a regular bomb, will be set off."

"But if she is found guilty, then she'll be taken into the back of the courthouse for transportation to the prison," Butler said. "Unless she knows that she'll be found innocent and allowed to walk out the front door, the LEP should be long gone."

"Then there must be a missing key to her plan," Artemis said. His face closed as he started to think, and noticed a similar look on Foaly's face. Great minds make the same facial contortions when thinking.

Suddenly, a beeping came from the cockpit. She jogged over to the controls. "We're here!" She called. Great, another teen pixie.

A few minutes later, too few, in Holly's mind, she was walking down the exit ramp. There was a chair in a dark area of the terminal, and a pixie was in it, her back to Holly. In front of her, however, was a large, covered box.

"Hello?" she asked cautiously. Something here was defiantly not right. The sudden laughter coming from the pixie in the chair didn't ease that feeling at all.

"Why, the great Holly Short has graced me with her presence. I wondered how long I would have to wait," The pixie turned, and Holly was surprised to see that she had a badge on her kimono. This was an official Sister, like the one that had sent the message. Holly tried to remember the recording. This pixie had a lower voice, evil sounding, but not annoying. This was her.

"Foaly, it's her!" Holly whispered, her lips barely moving. She knew that the flesh-tone mike would pick up vibrations and send them to Foaly. There was no need to shout.

"Trying to inform you friends where you are? Don't bother, I've jammed all communication," the pixie said. "But please, stay a while."

With that, the pixie launched herself at Holly. But Holly had drawn her Neutrino 3000. She pulled off a shot seconds before the pixie would have hit her. The setting was one, and Holly cursed herself for not setting it higher. Already, the pixie across from her was getting up. Holly saw her push a button on her wrist, and goblins streamed past her, heading towards the shuttle. She turned, hoping to maybe warn the others, but the pixie slammed into her. As the two fought for her gun, she read the Sister's name.

"Amber Brill? Aren't' you--" But simply hearing her name made Amber fight harder. Finally she peeled herself away. Holly had managed to keep hold of her Neutrino, and raised it towards Amber.

Amber was breathing heavy, doubled over. For a moment, Holly lowered her weapon. If Amber was allergic to laser bursts, then that one hit could have been pretty bad. Then, she realized, that the Brill sister was pulling out a buzz baton, aiming it at her.

"That won't work very well from over there," Holly chided. But again, Amber started laughing.

"Miss Short, this is slightly modified. I knew that the giant Mud Man would be here, and he'll hardly go down without a fight. So, I've armed my goblins with a few of these super charged buzz batons. They are quite effective. Want a demonstration?" Before holly could even try to dodge, she felt electricity coursing through her body. She fell to her knees.

"The only bad point, Holly," Amber continued, "is that they're only good for three hits. That means you have two more."

Holly struggled to her feet, and again tried to fight Amber. The only difference from their first tangle, was that this time Holly was trying to get the weapon. With amazing strength, Amber kicked her into the terminal wall. And Holly saw what was behind the box cover. A cage. And trouble was in the middle of it, tied to the Mud Girl. For a brief moment, she locked eyes with him, but the next hit from the baton hit her. She screamed in agony.

"Aw, is the great hero about to cry?" the pixie mocked in a baby voice.

Holly pulled herself up. "I don't cry anymore. Not for the likes of you."

"Oh! She's got spunk, I'll give her that!" Amber squealed. She looked over her shoulder. "Looks like your friends didn't."

Weakly turning to see, she saw that the goblins were returning, carrying Foaly, Artemis, and Mulch. Butler was being more or less dragged by a dozen goblins. She saw that Mulch's beard was standing up completely, and that Foaly's whole body looked like a Chia pet. The goblins hadn't just stunned Butler, they had stunned the others. She wasn't sure if any of them could take it except Butler. She was barely standing after being hit twice by one baton. How many times had they been hit? She remembered once, when they were in L.A., Holly had used her own buzz baton ob mulch's posterior. She hoped that his bum flap had been shut, for his sake.

Out of nowhere, she felt a hit to her stomach, and Amber grabbed her gun out of her hands. Dazed, she turned to see that she was now staring down the barrel of her own weapon.

"Give me a reason, any reason," Amber said. Holly let out a groan that was completely unrelated to pain.

"Don't shoot, I give up." Weakly, she raised her hands. For a moment, Amber seemed to consider whether or not she should shoot Holly, them decided against it with a pout on her face. Of course, the pixie couldn't fire the weapon, but if she thought that she had a deadly weapon, one that was actually useless to her, then when the opportunity came, Holly could fight back. But as long as the Sister had her baton, there was nothing she could do.

"Tie them up," Amber demanded. "And tie them around the cage, so that they can't reach each other."

As rough goblin hands grabbed Holly, she fought to stay conscious. She was pushed into the cage, and fastened to the side, the rope that bound her weaved through the bars. Except for Trouble and Alexis, the cage was empty. Out of the corner of her vision, she saw them tying Butler with chains, and some putting tape over Mulch's mouth.

"Hmm," she heard behind her. Amber stepped into the cage. "Those two haven't been hit yet." She twirled her baton with ease.

"Don't you dare," Holly spat out. Big mistake, as it turned out.

"Oh? So I suppose you want it then. " And Amber let her have it. Behind Amber, Holly heard Alexis scream. "Oops, metal is conductive, isn't it?" Amber smiled, and that was the last thing Holly saw.

Bwahahahahaha! I'm working on my evil laugh.


	10. A Hot Bath

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Artemis Fowl. Those go to Eoin Colfer.

Okay, I have decided that upon finishing this whole fic, I will write a sequel. But _only_ once this is done.

Chapter 10: A Hot Bath

E18

Artemis gingerly opened his eyes. Immediately, he regretted his decision. After a quick glance to analyze the situation, he realized how grim the predicament was. He was tied to the bars of a large, metal cage. Butler was at his side, but was in chains rather than rope. On his left, Foaly was tied on the bottom of the cage, and should have been resting on the floor. Artemis grimaced as he noticed that each of Foaly's hooves was dangling from the cage into the abyss below. Looking up, he noted that the cage was being suspended on a length of chain hanging from a crane-like structure. Attached to the chain, hanging like a potted plant, was a viewing monitor. A wave of fear washed over him as he realized that the cage was inside one of the chutes. If a flare were to come, all of the occupants would be roasted.

He struggled to remember the events that had brought him here. Foaly was monitoring the radio waves, hoping for Holly to make contact. There had been nothing but static silence. For a while, they simply believed that there was just nothing to report, and after a few moments they heard her coming back on board. But it was a goblin that came around instead. Artemis winced as he remembered getting shocked by some super charged buzz baton in the back. If no one had healed him, it could leave a scar. Instinctively, he tried to reach for the injured spot, but he found that he was bound too tightly to move his arms at all.

With another glance at his companions slump forms, he guessed that he was the first to regain consciousness. Either that, or he was the last and everyone else had fallen asleep. He hoped that it was the former rather than the latter. Artemis was relieved that it took only a few more minutes for everyone else to awaken.

"Five more hours, Mommy," Mulch murmured before his eyes snapped open. Everyone pretended that it hadn't happened, but not before Foaly let out a small snort, earning Mulch's angry gaze.

"Is everyone okay?" Butler asked. As the companions nodded, the screen flickered to life.A pixie appeared upon the bright screen.

"I certainly hope so," Amber said, her voice practically dripping with false sincerity. "It would be a shame, after all the trouble I went through to get you these nice accommodations."

"Oh, yes, thank you ever so much," Mulch called mockingly. He screen swiveled to face him.

"What did you say?" She demanded, and it looked to Artemis as if she was loosing her patience. "What happened to the tape? I told those goblins to--"

"Oh, I ate it. Things don't stick to dwarf beards very well, darling." Amber's face turned red. "You see, our beards--"

"Hey! Hey! I'm talking to you! Listen to me! Listen to me!" she screamed, interrupting Mulch's history of beards. The group exchanged amused glances as the pixie tried to regain her composure. "As I was saying, there is a lovely view here, and no complimentary breakfasts, but there is hot lava," Amber cackled. "When the next flare comes, it'll burn you all!"

"Actually," Artemis interrupted, "the pyroclastic flow would kill us first. Not the magma. Isn't that right Foaly?"

"Indeed it is Arty," Foaly said, eager to annoy Amber. Her face was already a bright red, and for a moment the centaur was reminded of Julius. "There is even a chance that the poisonous volcanic fumes could get to us first, depending on the size of the flare. And Amber, until it reaches the surface, it is called _magma_."

"I don't care!" Amber squeaked in her anger. "I just want you all to perish! But before you are killed, I thought that I'd let you know Miss Koboi's trial is tomorrow, and the prosecution seems to have lost their best witnesses. And I have a little surprise planned."

"I suppose we have to encourage her," Mulch murmured. "What have you planned?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a little goblin rebellion and a time-stop around a certain courthouse. But that's it, really," Amber sighed just as something started to ping. Her face lit up. "Oh!" She squealed. "It appears that a flare will be arriving in two hours time. And I should warn you, that chain has a tendency to slip It might even drop your cage. I'll just leave death to you then. Toddles!" the screen blacked out.

"I thought she'd never leave," Trouble said. He stood up, and turned to help Alexis up as well. Pausing only to remove the final ropes that were resting on him, he headed over to Holly.

"How did you get free?" Holly asked quietly, in case Amber was still monitoring them.

"With this," Trouble said. He held up a sharp, flat stone that he pressed against her ropes, and he started sawing through them. "She threw it at me, and didn't realize that I could use it to cut myself loose."

For a moment, Holly waited in silence for her bonds to be cut. But slowly, Trouble's words seeped in. She looked at his shoulder, dark with dried blood. He doesn't have any magic, she realized. With a start, she realized that she didn't either. When Amber had shocked her, there were no blue tendrils of magic racing across her body. Foaly, like all centaurs, didn't have any magic, and Mulch, who should have magic, didn't due to his violations of the Book. So unless Alexis was a child of Frond deep down, there weren't going to be any healings soon.

The Mud Girl in question was trying to untie Artemis' knots across the cage. She was making progress, but it was slow goings. After a moment, Holly realized that she was free. Trouble went over to Foaly while Holly started to untie Mulch. A little rock couldn't do anything against Butler's chains, but Mulch's beard could in a second. To her surprise, Mulch had almost finished untying himself.

"I know how to escape on my own, thank you," he smirked. Rubbing his wrists, he headed over to Butler, and discovered three padlocks. He started to unlock them when the cage gave a jolt. For a moment, everyone stopped moving. After a few seconds, the companions started working again. Artemis went to help Mulch and Butler, and Holly went to help Trouble get Foaly to balance on the bottom bars.

Looking over, Holly saw how helpless Alexis looked. She was the only one with nothing to do, and no idea what was even going on. With surprise, Holly noticed the girl was shivering. She realized that the air seemed much cooler than it had before. That could only mean that the flare was coming earlier than Amber said.

"Foaly," Holly dropped her voice to a whisper, not wanting to upset the others. "Does the air feel cooler?"

Both his eyes and Trouble's opened wide as they understood what she meant.

"We need a plan," Trouble said. The cage shook again, and Holly and Trouble quickly took hold of Foaly so that his hooves wouldn't slide through the cage again. However, they failed, and Foaly fell unceremoniously down.

"Are you wearing your Moon Belt?" Foaly said, gazing up at Trouble. The major simply nodded. "Then we have a plan. Everybody listen up" Foaly called. Both Artemis and Mulch stopped trying to free Butler for a moment. They had found more padlocks that were more difficult to open and it was time consuming.

"Once Butler is free, we're going to swing the cage back into the Sisterhood shuttle port." Foaly pointed, and Holly saw that the base of the crane supporting the cage was resting there. "If we're lucky, the cage will break upon impact. If not, Mulch can unlock it."

"A good plan, but I don't believe that even Butler could swing this cage in. And we can't all grab on, or we would be unable to all release the chain at the same time," Artemis pointed out.

"Well, that's true. Too many cooks spoil the soup," Foaly said. "But, If we use this Moon Belt, then it just might work."

"It's better than waiting around for death. At least we'll have tried Artemis," Butler said quietly to his young charge.

"Alright. We'll try your plan Foaly," Artemis said at last. "But first we have to free him and set him up with the Belt."

While everyone headed over to Butler to add the final detailing to the plan, Alexis stood alone in a corner. She walked slowly over to the center of the cage. Although she was frightened for her life, she couldn't hold back childlike wonder at seeing a real centaur. She'd hoped that this was all just a nightmare, but if it was real, and there were centaurs, then there might be unicorns somewhere. Her dazed thoughts were interrupted by the chain suddenly swinging violently. Below her feet, Alexis heard a loud rumble. Her head filled with everything she knew about volcanoes. The hook slid from the bar it supported, and Alexis realized that the cage was about to plummet into the oncoming lava.

Time seemed to slow around her. Butler was still under one layer of chain, but he would be free in a moment to execute the plan the centaur had proposed. But if there was nothing to swing with, the plan would fail. Even though her mind screamed at her to be rational, she shot her arm through the bars and grasped the chain. The cage was heavy, but her adrenaline rush would last for a moment more. There was a sickening pop, and suddenly someone wrapped around her waist and pulled her back, and the giant manservant took the chain, putting the belt to the cage. The next events happened quickly.

The cage was swinging in moments, and both Artemis and the centaur called to Butler at the same moment. The shuttle port was approaching quickly, but with fear, Alexis saw that two thick doors were sliding shut. Each was at least six feet wide.

"The blast doors!" the female elf called. Alexis barely heard her over the roar of the magma. But she could barely hear anything over the rush of her blood in her ears. Her shoulder hurt, and she wondered if it was there at all. The cage had been very heavy.

Butler shut off the Moon Belt a moment before it crashed onto the docking area floor. As Foaly had predicted, the hinges came apart, and the group stood dazed before starting a mad dash to the blast doors. He saw Alexis, her face deathly pale. Even if she wasn't wearing a spaghetti strapped tank top, Butler could have realized that her shoulder was severely dislocated. Already the joint was bruising. Hopefully they could heal her. But at the moment she looked faint. He remembered the first and only time his shoulder had been dislocated. It had hurt. As he scooped the girl up, he forced his mind to ignore the fact that he had also continued to fight the three hired assassins that had hurt him and escort his elder Principal to his evening mass. He'd been nineteen at the time. But this girl was younger and hadn't been taught to deal with excruciating pain. Butler was almost at the doors now. Holly and Trouble were the first through, followed closely by Foaly. Mulch and Artemis were slightly behind. In passing, Butler grabbed both by their collars and threw them through the closing gap. Then he passed through the doors himself, with inches to spare.

With a loud rumble, the fireproof barriers closed. As mud Men and fairies alike tried to regain breath, the roar of the flare passed. It took a few minutes to pass, and everyone seemed to realize that magic or not, it would have been a fatal encounter.

"Now what do we do?" Mulch's voice rose above the panting.

"First, we get you humans out of here," Holly said. "As soon as we know that no flares are coming, we'll load you into the shuttle and send you home."

Butler and Artemis immediately protested. "If not for us, the last rebellion would have succeeded. We're going to ensure that a second rebellion doesn't ruin all our hard work," Butler argued hotly.

"Don't think about trying to stop the rebellion," a voice said. Holly groaned. Appearing on the wall, was Amber once again.

"If you are viewing this, then at least one of you survived the flare. Too bad. That means that this lovely shuttle port is going to self destruct. To be fair, you have a minute to try to escape. And I'll be fair again, if you want to find me, I'm at the Sisterhood Headquarters." A map appeared on the screen. "Here's you, and here's me. And here's how to get to me." The map disappeared, revealing Amber's grinning face. "But not many people live after explosions. You knew that Holly. Ta!"

Large, red human numbers appeared on the screen, replacing Amber's face. Before it started, Amber's face appeared again. "Doesn't this seem familiar? A shuttle port and a bomb. Where did I hear that before?" She started laughing, and was once again replaced by the numbers. As they started going down, Amber's laughing continued to fill the shuttle port.

"Now what do we do?" Mulch asked, the slightest hint of sarcasm in his voice. No one paid him any attention. Foaly galloped over to the central computer, and checked the flare schedule.

"No flares are due until tomorrow in this chute!" He called.

"Okay, humans and Foaly into the shuttle. Trouble, check the doors with me," Holly said, all her LEP training coming back in a single instant. As she had figured, the doors were sealed. 45 seconds. Artemis had to escape in the shuttle, and there were no other forms of transportation. A single idea came into her head.

"There is one option that we can use to get to Amber," Trouble said, as if reading her mind. "But none of the Mud Men or Foaly could do it."

"I was thinking the same thing. We'll have to bring Mulch along as well." Both of the elves looked over to the dwarf. He shrank under their gaze, suddenly suspicious. "We might need him and that Moon Belt."

The trio raced over to the shuttle, and explained their plan. Although it was risky, it was agreed that it was the only option. Not the best, but the only one.

With ten seconds left, the shuttle took off, leaving Holly, Trouble, and a very frightened Mulch behind. They headed past the blast doors, and climbed onto the chute walls. Seconds later, burning debris flew from where the fairies had stood not moments before. The shuttle had been hovering above the entrance, and a communications spike came down.

"Holly, are you sure this is necessary? We can drop you off--"

"No Foaly. Get them home," Holly said, trying to face the mike but couldn't risk turning around.

"Fine, be stubborn. But anyway, good luck." The mike was retracted, and the shuttle started to fly away.

"Um, Holly? I kind of agree with Foaly here. Why can't they drop us off?" Mulch pleaded. Holly's patience was wearing thin, but fortunately for Mulch, Trouble answered.

"Amber showed us where she is. She doesn't expect us to survive and come after her. And if we did survive, she's assumed that we'll come after her in a shuttle. But if we did use the shuttle, she'd just blast us out of the sky. She'd never expect us to climb chute walls."

"There is a reason she wouldn't expect it. It's crazy!" Mulch exclaimed. "This is worse than when I climbed the Spiro Tower with Juliet hanging on me," Mulch said to himself. Holly overheard him and smiled. It would take him a moment to figure out the rest of the plan. His nimble fingers stopped climbing, and he looked at the Moon Belt he wore. "Hey--"

"It's only if we get to a point without footholds," Holly quickly explained. Mulch grumbled under his breath for a few minutes, but continued climbing. The chute was silent as the companions traveled as an excruciating pace. There were only a few points where Trouble and Holly had to hang onto Mulch's Moon Belt, and the first time was quite scary.

"You guys are just lucky that I haven't had a drink in a while and that these surfaces are very dry," Mulch chuckled as he unhooked the two elves.

"Of course the walls are dry. Tons of magma super heat them every day," Trouble said, rolling his eyes at Holly. She had to stifle a laugh. Other than Foaly, Trouble was her best friend, and she'd seen very little of him in the past four months. Still, something was different.

After what felt like hours, they stumbled into the Sisterhood Headquarters' shuttle port. Carefully avoiding the few technicians, they crawled through a side door that led to the actual HQ.

"Hey Holly, you do know that guys aren't allowed, right?" Mulch asked as they reached a grand oak door that would lead them into the heart of the Sisterhood.

"Yes, Mulch, I do know. Why are you asking?" Holly was very annoyed. She stared at Mulch until he answered.

"Well," he started, fidgeting under her gaze, "we're going where tons of the Sisters are. I doubt that they'll just let two guys walk around their sanctuary."

Holly considered this. It was true. Where she could pretend to be a visitor, Mulch and Trouble wouldn't get very far.

"I'll search every corridor and warn you whenever someone starts heading our way. Maybe we'll get lucky," she said to herself, and slowly pushed the door open. There was a large chamber, with marble pillars supporting the high ceiling. There were dozens of doors all around the room. Elaborate tapestries and velvet and silk curtains hung around the room, concealing the doorways. Taking a step in, Holly felt the plushest carpet beneath her feet. It felt softer than her bed, and it was a carpet. She looked at the scattered couches and day beds, imagining how soft they were.

She walked in, looking behind all the curtains before waving Trouble and Mulch in. They looked around the room in awe, then remembered their task. They hid behind the deep red velvet closest to the door. Holly opened the door, and saw a single pixie in a smaller, but equally elaborate chamber. She looked up.

"Are you looking for someone?" The pixie asked. For a moment, holly was reminded of the first Brittany that she met, but she simply nodded.

"Do you know where Amber Brill is?" She hoped that this pixie wasn't also in Opal's employ.

"Oh, her room is six doors to the left," the pixie said politely. "I take it you were on a tour and got lost?"

"Uh, yes. Silly of me. Thank you," Holly closed the door quietly. Nodding to Trouble and Mulch, she counted six doors down.

"Here goes nothing," she muttered, and entered the room.


	11. Lock and Key

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Artemis Fowl. Those go to Eoin Colfer.

Chapter 11: Lock and Key

E18

The LEP is full of hotshot pilots that enjoy showing of to one another. Holly Short and Trouble Kelp were two of the finest. And yet they decided to climb a chute wall, leaving Foaly at the controls of a very expensive shuttle. Where his mental skill was nearly unmatched in Haven, his motor skills concerning transportations weren't greatly admirable. He hadn't even been able to pilot a hover cart with a remote control. And is overall flying skills were worse than a wingless pixie.

After a few scary minutes of the shuttle almost grazing the chute wall, he'd managed to set the auto pilot. He walked back from the cockpit and headed over to the Mud Men circle. The girl had a medi-pac on her dislocated shoulder. They were all sitting in silence, obviously wondering how Holly, Trouble, and Mulch were faring. Well, maybe not the Mud Girl. She was more interested in the shuttle and himself.

"So, uh, Foaly. You are a centaur?" Alexis ventured cautiously. She was taking the existence of fairies living under the surface pretty well. Other than Artemis and Butler, most Mud Men simply stood stunned or ran off screaming until mind-wiped. It seemed that the smarter the Mud Man, the more probable the existence of the People seemed to be. Usually it was dumb kids that believed in fairies, not intelligent minds. For years human logic had been what stood between them and discovering fairies, and it looked as if that was all going down the drain. He'd have to step security of Haven up a notch.

"Yes, I am a centaur." And no, you can't ride me, Foaly mentally added. On his occasional trips to the surface, it had usually been to mind-wipe a human. In their _mesmeric _stupor, they often wanted to ride him and one even thought he was even a unicorn. That had kept the lab techs laughing for a good week straight. Of course, some centaurs at carnivals allowed themselves to be ridden, it wasn't dishonorable or anything, but a gigantic Mud Man would crush the biggest centaurs.

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" shesaid coolly.

"I'll explain," Artemis volunteered. He led her to a corner of the shuttle and starting describing the hidden existence of the People. Alexis listened with rapt attention. Butler turned to Foaly.

"Are you sure you want another intellect such as Alexis knowing about fairies? I figured that you would mind-wipe her for safety." Butler stopped as he observed the centaur's somber face.

"We will have to. Eventually," Foaly shrugged.

Butler was surprised. "Then why allow Artemis to tell her everything, only for her to lose it?"

"When Opal first attacked you and Artemis after the mind-wipe, it took a long time for both of you to regain your memories, even though your own lives were in the balance. If I were to mind-wipe her now, with her not knowing anything about the People, then it might be best. But if we arrived at the Sisterhood, and a fleet of goblins were waiting, then it would be worse for her."

"Why?"

"If she lost her limited knowledge of the People now, and we walk into a fight at Haven, she won't know what to do. She'll think she's dreaming and could injure herself."

"But wouldn't she be unconscious for a few hours afterwards? She can't sleep and fight."

"Yes, and there is a chance that our task would be done before she wakes up. But someday something might trigger her memories. Nothing wrong there, it happens occasionally. Like you and Artemis." Butler winced at the slight cold that entered the centaur's voice. Obviously, Foaly didn't like being outsmarted twice by the same Mud Boy. "Except," Foaly continued, his tone lowered, and Butler had to lean forward slightly, "if her memories of her kidnapping come back after this is all settled, then there would have to be a reason for it. Like an attack, or us needing her help."

Butler tried to comprehend. In a few moments, it came to him. If Alexis forgot being kidnapped, and happened to come across the path of a fairy, she would remember a strange adventure, and wouldn't understand. She'd be defensless. If her mind was wiped after she knew all the basic knowledge of the People, it would be best for her, rather than having to explain everything over to her again. It had taken Artemis a full hour to regain his memories, and he had been an expert on the People. Butler shuddered at the thought of if Artemis hadn't made the disc as well as he did, and needed Butler to clear up some of the finer points. It would have taken much longer than an hour.

"What do you have in mind?" Butler asked. "For breaking it to her, and actually getting her back where she belongs? Without her getting suspicious when she wakes up with no recollection of the lastfew days?"

"I can answer that," a small voice said from behind them. They turned to see Alexis and Artemis. "We heard what you said," she added sheepishly. Her shoulders slumped. "I realize that it is necessary to mind-wipe me. I'm a threat. Once Artemis finished explaining the situation, I devised a plausible plan for my return to my family."

"And you're fine with this?" Butler was surprised that the centaur's question was directed at Artemis.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Artemis scoffed.

"Well, you'd have someone to talk to about fairies other than Butler, for starters. Someone else to help you destroy our technology and create dangerous cubes. And you fought so hard for your own memories, I'd come to believe that you disliked the idea of mind-wipes."

"I do, but here it is for safety. I do realize the importance of the safety of the People," Artemis explained.

"How is it for the 'safety of the People'?"

"I have a little brother that spies on my every movement. Should I attempt to contact fairies in any way, or even talk to Artemis on the subject, he'd go sniveling back to my parents and I'd be sent to an asylum of some sort."

"Your parents would jump to the conclusion that you suffer mentally before even thinking that fairies could exist?" Foaly asked, shock evident on his face.

"I wouldn't be the first one in my family. There has been at least one Vanderbelt diagnosed with some sort of mental instability for the past four generations." Both Foaly and Butler reflected upon this for several moments. The centaur finally broke the silence.

"What is your plan?"

"That depends on how much I'll remember," Alexis grinned, her smile eerily reminiscent of Artemis' own vampiric smile.

"But first, what is this I hear about us arriving at the Sisterhood? I believed that plan was ruled out," Artemis said.

"Well, to directly attack the Sisterhood, yes. But Amber mentioned a time-stop. Someone has to warn the LEP about the trap before they enter the courthouse," Foaly said simply.

"Can't we just send a communication? I'm sure this shuttle is capable," Butler chimed in.

"Yes. I've tried, but it seems that our communication array is not responding."

"Can it be fixed?" Artemis queried. "I'm sure all of us together can--" But Foaly was already shaking his head, and pointed to a panel of the cockpit. It was scorched black from a fireball. "Oh."

"Besides," Foaly said, "what could convince Sool more that there is a plot of rebellion than three Mud Men at his doorstep?"

"Yes, I'm sure that it'll convince him, or cause the lot of us to undergo yet another mind-wipe and Haven is lost. How do we pass undetected through Haven?" Artemis asked.

"We borrow a wagon and coast in on the magnastrip. An LEP wagon would be best, because of the tinted windows, but we'll have to settle for whatever's big enough," Foaly said.

"And how would we obtain said transportation?" Artemis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Butler will just ask nicely," Foaly grinned. Artemis saw Butler wearing a similar expression, and could have sworn that the manservant was having way to much fun. Then again, Butler had spent the last fifteen years of his adventurous life doing very little of what he had been born to do. Except for about five different occasions, his body guarding service to Artemis wasn't necessary on a regular basis. Until Holly had come along, Butler had only cooked, cleaned, and tutored with Artemis. He knew from the start that Artemis was different, and he realized that he would see things that no one else would ever see. And recently, he was seeing more and more of those things.

After a shaky landing in a fairly empty shuttle port and sneaking past personnel with the help of a camfoil sheet, the foursome arrived on the outskirts of Haven. It wasn't long before a large van passed, and an even shorter amount of time before the driver was turning the starter chip over to Butler. It wasn't until the humans had settled into the back of the van that they noticed the low temperature.

"Ice-cream anyone?" Alexis joked, holding a miniscule popsicle up from one of the storage containers. She put it back and shivered. "Foaly? How long should this trip take?"

"Only twenty minutes," he called from the front seat.

"At least I have something on my feet," Alexis muttered. In a storage bin on the shuttle, there was an assortment of fairy clothing and a few pairs of pajamas. She'd borrowed a pair of soft slippers to wear, only because there had been no other type of footwear on board. Although, they were the softest material she had ever felt. She let out a sigh, knowing that she couldn't keep them. When she was mind-wiped, the pair could bring back residual memories so they would be taken away. Unlikely, but a necessary precaution.

Artemis saw her breath. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing," she replied, trying to keep her voice level. She knew that she had to be mind-wiped, for her own safety, but it still scared her to think about losing her memories. Maybe she could plant a trigger, something that Foaly would overlook. It was a foolish hope, but Artemis and Butler had done it, so she would at least try.

"You'll be fine," Artemis reassured her, as if reading her mind. She smiled, and suddenly felt awkward.

"About what happened the other day, I'm sorry," she blurted.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked, confused for perhaps the third time in his life.

"I didn't mean to offend you or anything, when I kissed you. I wasn't sure if it upset you because I had to leave immediately afterwards. I was a bit emotional, and, again, I'm sorry if I made you awkward or anything. When I played the day back in my mind, I felt that I made the wrong impression."

"No, it was fine," Artemis said. Then, he added hastily, "I would rather have gotten to know you a bit more…"

"Friends?" she winced, as if unsure herself. "Not anything more?"

"Of course. I could use a few more human friends," Artemis said, a genuine smile on his face. After regaining his memories, he'd been pleased to know that he had friends. Albeit they were all mythical creatures of whose existence was known to him and Butler only, they were his friends. And now, he had another human one. One his own age, that he would soon go to school with. A regular friend. One that will have no memory of this day, he thought. Not if I have my way.

"That model in your bedroom…was that actually a shuttle?" Alexis said, her voice hopeful. An idea formed into Artemis' head.

"No, no. It was an Americanspace shuttle," Artemis said. "Just like I told you."

"I thought it was…" Alexis stopped dead., her mouth forming an O. "Oh, yeah. I just thought it looked similar." Her mind raced. In his room, he had said Russian. He was lying now, and giving her a key to her memories.

A bit cheesy there on my part, but hey, where would the world be without cheese?


	12. Breaking the Rules

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Artemis Fowl. Those go to Eoin Colfer.

Chapter 12:Breaking the Rules

Sisterhood of the Pixies HQ, Haven

Mulch forced himself to suppress a gasp. He failed, but to his pleasure, so did Trouble and Holly. This room was bigger than his old, L.A. penthouse, and that was saying something. Gaudy curtains and fabrics hung throughout the whole room, and tons of couches. The only odd part, was that each daybed had the exact same little table and lamp.

"Something here isn't right," Holly murmured. She started looking around, trying to see past the thick drapes of fabric surrounding the door frame.

"What, my I ask, are you doing in my room?" a falsely sweet voice said from behind her. With an exasperated sigh, Holly saw Amber Brill emerge from behind a pillar. Around the room, a small army of pixies stepped out from behind pillars as well. Holly glared at the other pixies, and smiled.

"You're as vain as your boss, Amber. Filling your room with mirrors? They must be sturdy, if they haven't broken from all the hours you've stared in them," Holly chided. Behind her, she heard a concealed Mulch let out a soft oh, but it was muffled before Amber noticed. She was too busy, withdrawing Holly's Neutrino from her voluminous robes.

"Where are the others? Were you the only one to survive the explosion? You seem to have a habit of surviving when you're supposed to die." Amber raised the gun, and aimed it squarely at Holly's chest. "Before I finally kill you, where is Foaly? And the major?"

"Why do you care? They died along with the others," Holly spat. She expected Opal to wonder about Foaly's demise, but why bother with Trouble? Taking a leap, she asked, "What did Foaly and Major Kelp do to you? Don't tell me this whole affair is for absolute power over the world. It is much too common these days."

Amber scowled, and grabbed a manila file from the couch. She threw it at Holly. "That's why!" she screamed. Inside, were various newspaper clippings and an official LEP police report. She read the first headline, _Brill Twins Arrested for Conspiring to Destroy Haven. _Another read, _Major T. Kelp, Arresting Officer of the Twins,_ and in the text, Foaly's name appeared numerous times.

"Because of _you_, because of them, my brothers are rotting in the Atlantis Correctional Facility! They didn't do anything to deserve this!" Amber screamed, all professionalism lost. She was just ranting, and if the gun she was holding worked, Holly would have been worried about the pixie shooting up the place. Instead, she let slip an amused smile.

"Why are you trying to kill us, then? It was Opal Koboi that caused them to be arrested. She paid them to free her, and they almost destroyed Haven and brought Mud Men to our doorstep. Go yell at her," Holly said as calmly as she could. For a moment, she saw Amber's eyes widen, but the look was replaced by dead eyes. The pixie took a step closer to Holly, and she saw that Amber's irises were severely jagged. Things probably looked blurry to her, her vision smeared by too many _mesmers_. And they were in a small room full of mirrors. Sharp eyes might have caught small movements in the mirror, perhaps two figures slowly sneaking up on Amber, but Amber's dull eyes would assume it was just the poor vision.

"How _blind_ you are Amber. Opal has you wrapped around her little finger. You can't _see_ five feet in front of you," Holly said loudly, hoping that Trouble or Mulch would realize what she meant. A slight shuffling noise on her right answered the question. She slowly turned to her left, and walked towards the pixie. Naturally, Amber started backing up, hopefully right towards where Mulch and Trouble were waiting.

"Are you going to take me on? Alone, with no weapon, whereas I have two?" Amber's voice was low, a raspy whisper. "How heroic, shot down by your own weapon. I'll have to move quickly, or else the rebellion will keep me from using this fine gun. Any last words?"

"A few. A question, in fact," Holly hesitated. They could get Amber now, but if she was knocked out, then there was no way of getting information out of her. "How will the B'wa Kell shut down weapons? All of Opal's tech was wiped from Police Plaza. Foaly made sure of that personally."

"True. But a certain officer, before his untimely demise and betrayal, got the blueprints. He got copies of the prototypes for Foaly's whole computer system. And during the initial installation of her DNA cannons, Opal herself studied the technologies. Foaly wiped everything that was Opal's from his system, but we integrated technologies. Since the failed rebellion, we've been monitoring all the computer records and watching the LEP. Shutting down the system again, too easy." Amber smiled. "And now that Foaly is dead, there is no one that can return power to the LEP. The perfect plan."

"You won't believe how many crazed villains say that. Now!" Holly called. Amber spun around just in time to see Trouble and Mulch leap over the couch at her. She pulled out one of the super-charged buzz batons and for a moment, the two were suspended in the air in a cage of lightening. Then they were thrown across the room by the force of the electricity. The slammed into one of the mirrors, shattering it. Both Mulch and Trouble dived to avoid the shards of glass.

As Mulch staggered up, Amber hit him again. Then, she did the same to Trouble. "Ha, too easy." She turned back to Holly, tossing the baton to the ground. "Like I said, you get the hero's death." And she fired. Nothing happened. In confusion, she looked at the gun.

"Did you break my toy? I'm not too happy," Holly spun, kicking Amber's arm. The Neutrino flew into the air. Amber cradled her hand, and Holly set the gun's setting to six. Amber had set it to ten. She had really meant business. Holly wasn't taking chances this time. The pixie gazed up at her dumbly.

"It won't work--" but that was when the charge sank into her stomach. She skittered across the floor, finally resting against the farthest mirrored wall. He eyes were barely open, but she was still conscious.

"Yes it will," Holly whispered. Mulch was struggling up in the corner closest to the door. Holly went to check on Trouble. Unfortunately, when he had dived to avoid the mirror fragments, he had crashed into a large flower pot. It was solid, but she couldn't say the same for his head. He was awake though.

"You okay?" she asked. It was dumb, since she already knew the answer.

"I've had worse," Trouble lied. He put a hand to the gash on his head. "D'arvit!"

"You'll be fine, we just need a healer." But Trouble was rummaging through his pockets, and to her surprise, he pulled out an acorn. More surprisingly, he gave it to her.

"No, you need it more," Holly said, trying to get him to take it back. He shook his head.

"Women are better healers than men. Before you object," he said, raising a hand to stop Holly, "I'm only saying it because my mother healed grub a million times, and he healed her once. She ended up with a moustache for nearly a year." Holly allowed herself a chuckle.

After a moment, she accepted the acorn. She was about to plant it, when she heard Mulch yell. She turned, just in time to see Amber pulling a hidden buzz baton from under a rug. With a groan, and the last ounce of her strength, Amber fired it straight at Holly. Both were knocked out.

"Mulch, tie her up!" Trouble yelled. Then, he carefully sat Holly up. Her arms were limp, and she couldn't hold the acorn. So, he put his own hand around hers, and lowered them into the pot. Instantly, he felt a surge of magic crawl up his arm, and he saw blue sparks all over his body and Holly. With a jolt, he let go of her hand, and fell to the floor, letting darkness overtake him as the magic did it's work. Holly fell, and he briefly realized that his arm was resting on her waist. She wouldn't like that.

Mulch watched the whole process with amazement. It had been so long since he had magic of his own, and he enjoyed watching it do it's work. It reminded him of the good old days, before he even worried about Julius at every turn.

The sparks on Trouble were basically rushing around a cut on his head that was rapidly shrinking, while the sparks on Holly were healing the general bodily area. He noticed that the major's arm was on Holly, and considered moving it. He doubted Holly would be thrilled by the appearance of an arm around her waist, but he could be wrong. And besides, she had once buzzed his precious posterior, and it had left a small mark. This was his payback.

After making sure that the pixie was truly out cold, he collected some cord intended to hold the drapes in place. The were softer than a dwarf's behind. If Amber should struggle against her bonds, she's be quite comfortable while doing so. As soon as she was secure, he poked around the room. Once a thief always a thief.

The room had very little to offer, but Mulch still got away with a few nice items. Sure, he was on the side of good, but these were Amber's possessions, and she was bad. He could be a Robin Hood of sorts. Take from the rich and give to, well, himself. And if Artemis ever actually read the letter he wrote, he would be stealing a lot more than little tokens.

From behind the couch, a small squeak arose, and Holly stood up quickly, her face burning red. A moment later, Trouble got up with an equally red face. Mulch chuckled.

"About time you got up."

"How long were we out?" Holly asked, careful not to look at Trouble. She embarrassed easily. Trouble was a friend, one of the few LEP officers to have been nice to her when she was on Recon. No need to go about jeopardizing a good friendship.

"Only a minute, give or take," Mulch answered. "Now what do we do?"

"We go to Police Plaza and warn everyone," Trouble said. The group agreed unanimously. Outside the main door, Mulch felt vibrations through his beard.

"I think we might have attracted attention," he said. He scanned the room. "There! A secret door." he walked over and pushed it open. He looked around. "It's empty, and I think it leads right outside."

Without another sound, the trio snuck through the door. Sure enough, there was a row of marble pillars, and a stairway going down. And no one in sight. Holly stepped out onto the lading, but stopped when five figures walked out fro behind the pillars. She recognized three of them as the shuttle port guards.

"You aren't going anywhere," the first girl, which Holly remembered was Kristina, said.

"You two may be the first men to _enter _Sisterhood," the second said.

"But you won't be the first to leave." It was Brittany standing in the third spot. The other Brittany was at the end of the line.

"You don't look to threatening in those dress things," Mulch chided. The girls studied each other, and nodded.

"You're right dwarf." All five girls had spoken, and they ripped off their kimono dresses, revealing skintight uniforms. Holly was reminded of the suits Foaly had given her and the commander, but these were solid black, except they each had a giant white letter on the front.

"Gods above," Trouble muttered. The uniforms spelled out KOBOI.

"Let me guess, you don't work for Opal? Only Amber?" the girls nodded.

"Then why do you spell out Koboi?" Holly asked.

"Because I'm Kristina, she's Olive, then Brittany, Olivia, and--"

"Wait. Her name is Brittany. Brittany doesn't start with an I," Mulch said, a smug look on his face.

"I'm Itty Britty!" Truly, the pixie was the smallest of the group. Either way, it was too cute for Holly.

"I get K and the first O," she said. "Mulch, you get I."

"Why do I get Itsy Bitsy?" Mulch pouted.

"That's Itty Britty!" the girls yelled at the same time. Then, they charged. Holly jumped into the air, catching Kristina and Olive in the chest. Both were out like a light before they hit the ground.

"K.O.," Holly chuckled. Trouble was also already done fighting. Mulch was toying with the littlest pixie. He was big enough that he had simply grabbed her head and was holding her at an arm's length while she swung at him.

"Mulch," Holly said warningly. He sighed, and knocked the poor girl on the head. As Trouble and Holly raced down the steps, Mulch hung back for a second. Itty Britty was still awake. He leaned down.

"The itsy bitsy spider was washed out you know," and he chased after the others laughing.

Wow, I'm really tired.


	13. A Single Moment

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Artemis Fowl. Those go to Eoin Colfer.

Chapter 13: A Single Moment

**Police Plaza, Haven**

Commander Ark Sool had worked with I.A. He knew the importance of following the rules not by the Book, but to the letter. And the events unfolding around him were definitely against all the rules. Foaly was walking through a side entrance, meant for employees only. Since his suspension was still good for two more hours, he wasn't by technicality an employee. Sool smiled. To kick Foaly out on his bum would bring him no greater pleasure. He was, after, breaking suspension, and going through a door off limits to him. The gnome's smile grew wider as he saw that someone was following the centaur. Foaly was about to be unemployed.

Taking great strides, he came face to face with Foaly, and was about to fulfill his four month long dream, when he saw the giant following. A giant that he had met. Butler, the manservant to Artemis Fowl. As if on cue, the Mud Boy followed his counterpart, and yet another human followed. It was a ruffed up girl, and for a moment he wondered if it was the other Butler, Juliet. He cast a glance between her and Butler, and ruled out the possibility. She was smaller than Artemis.

"Foaly, what are you doing? You're--" But the mighty commander was interrupted by a deep voice.

"We happen to have stumbled upon a plot to destroy the Haven you know. Foaly can fill you in on the details. I suggest you listen," Butler threatened, glaring down at the small gnome. Sool just nodded, and led the way to a briefing room. Along the way, severely frightened fairies gave the Mud Men translators, and while most officers scurried out of the commander's way, a few fainted. A certain captain that recognized Butler stayed down for a long time, his knees shaking the whole time he was out.

Over the course of the next hour, Foaly, with the occasional interruption from Artemis, explained the ordeal to the gnome. Sool listened in disbelief.

"Are you sure?" he asked for the umpteenth time. Everyone nodded. He glanced at his moonmeter, and looked back at the strange group assembled before him. "The trial starts in thirty minutes. LEP are already on their way. Unarmed."

"Then I suggest we get down there," Artemis said. But Sool delayed them.

"What Amber told you is good in theory, but how could Opal know about the time-stop?"

"She organized it!" Foaly whinnied.

"But if the whole place is blue rinsed, she goes with them," Sool insisted. "No one can escape a time field."

"Commander, has my presence been so quickly forgotten?" Artemis said, a grin on his face. Sool wanted nothing more than to swipe it off. "When Foaly erased my memories, I'm sure they were kept on file. If she had access to time-stop materials, who is to say she didn't find my memories and learn the secret to escaping?"

"How could she do that?" Commander Sool asked. He did not like where this was going. To his relief, there was an uneasy silence. "So we don't know if she knows the secret? Then there might not be anything to worry about. Could all have been devised by that Amber character."

"Why would she do that?" Sool was surprised by the soft voiced Mud Girl speaking up. She'd been silent the whole time.

"To make you feel like you failed before death. You all think there's a revolution going on, and there is nothing you can do about it. Simple really."

"Then why were goblins with her at the shuttle port?" Foaly protested.

"Didn't you even read the file I gave you?"

**Streets of Haven**

Holly was racing to Police Plaza, Mulch far behind her. Beside her, trouble Kelp was running as fast as he could. Time was of the essence, but she and Trouble made it personal. They were only a block away from the Plaza, but neither would be the first to slow down. Sure, they were great friends, but there was no way she was going to let him beat her in a footrace.

She had to admit, he was giving her a run for her gold. Holly would never admit it out loud, but it was true. AS they crashed through the front doors, they paused and panted. She was glad that they were breathing equally hard.

"Where is Sool?" Trouble panted. A few fingers pointed down the hall, and he and Holly were off again. Behind them, Holly heard a gasping, heavy breathing.

"I'm with them, I'm with…them," Mulch had finally caught up.

They came to a hallway, and heard loud voices arguing. It looked as if Foaly had beaten them. Holly and Trouble slowly approached the open doorway.

"To make you feel like you failed before death. You all think there's a revolution going on, and there is nothing you can do about it. Simple really." Sool.

"Then why were goblins with her at the shuttle port?" Foaly protested.

"Didn't you even read the file I gave you?" Holly asked, mock hurt in her voice. Everyone looked up in surprise. Holly herself was surprised that all the humans were there. She sent Foaly a withering glare.

"Short! What are you doing here? Not considering rejoining the LEP?" Holly ignored the commander. She sighed.

"The file on two goblins versus a store owner. The two claimed that they were working with the new B'wa Kell. Mulch managed to dig up some dirt on them, and it looks like it's true."

"Well, that doesn't answer how Koboi could escape the time field without access to LEP files." The gnome nodded his head at Artemis. "His memory files would provide the answer, but Opal would need access."

"She _has_ access," Trouble spoke up. "During the initial goblin rebellion, she integrated her tech with the LEP system."

"I flushed it all out," Foaly said quietly.

"I agree with Foaly for once, Golden Boy. So unless--"

"She's been monitoring LEP systems since the revolution! Amber told us the only way to get rid of it is to reboot the whole system," Trouble quickly explained.

"We have her in, uh, custody at the Sisterhood HQ, and you can ask her yourself," Holly added. "She thought Foaly was dead, and didn't think that anyone could fix the system, so she told us. That means that Opal _does_ know how to escape and leave the LEP for the biobomb."

"We have to get to that courthouse," Sool said, getting up from his chair. He paused, as if thinking. "We'll have to go quickly. The whole Council is supposed to be assembled there."

Everyone got up, heading back towards the entrance just as Mulch came in.

"More running? D'arvit."

**Frond's Courthouse, Haven **

Alexis was amazed by Haven. It was beautiful, and yet all trapped underground. And she had even heard mention of the lost city, Atlantis. But from the way the fairies talked, it seemed that it was still inhabited.

Ahead, a giant structure, similar to a Greek temple, stood. It was enormous. Obviously the courthouse, due to the large fountain statue of the blindfolded woman with a balance. Correction, a blindfolded elf woman. She suddenly wondered if it was still called a woman. Maybe just female?

Of the whole structure, it was the figures in front of the building that caught her attention the most. Tons of fairies and a lot of television crews. From what Artemis had told her, they would have a field day seeing three Mud People. Fortunately, all the cameras were aimed at a small entourage on the front steps. A group of what, from Artemis' descriptions, were pixies. And in the center, was a much taller figure. Barely three feet, but taller. Opal Koboi.

All around the crowd, were people in uniform, carting equipment. It seemed normal, until Alexis realized they were goblins. She didn't like them that much. And in the crowd of reporters, more were disguised. The B'wa Kell thing. They were here already.

She slowed down, and turned to the rest of the group. The commander, Sool, was barking orders into a small radio, and Foaly was typing on a wafer thin laptop. She had no idea of what to do. Artemis and butler stood nearby, so she went over to them.

"There's a lot of goblins down there," Alexis said. Sure, she was stating the obvious, but it was what she was good at. Butler simply nodded, scanning the scene with expert eyes.

"Looks like they're setting up the equipment. That means we still have some time." the bodyguard tried to sound hopeful, but it failed. There was an eagerness in his voice, the kind that years of experience brought when he knew there was a fight waiting.

"Well, Opal seems pleased for one about to face prosecution," Artemis said, pointing to a large plasma screen. It showed opal, smiling and waving. Suddenly, the screen changed, showing the inside of the courthouse. LEP were packed everywhere, and there were seven bigwigs sitting in the front. The Council, most likely. From the closing distance, Alexis could easily see the ex-pixie turn her head at the screen and smile.

"She's about to start the stop," Foaly said. "With that picture, she thinks it's all ready."

"Not without making herself seem innocent," Holly said. "I'm guessing the goblins are going to start fighting, then activate the time-stop. Goblins take over, and opal escapes to become their empress."

The group, minus Foaly and Sool, started towards the steps. The crowd cleared a path for them, each one shocked by the appearance of Mud Men. A few cameras flashed, but most were too dumbfounded to do anything. Opal looked down on them with disgust.

"What are you doing here?" she sneered.

"Oh, surprised that we're all still alive?" Holly launched. The two stared at each other for a few minutes, a gaping silence.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Opal finally said. "I'm _innocent_ of all _charges._" In the crowd, the goblins tore of their disguises, and attacked. Opal rushed into the courthouse.

"Ready?" Trouble asked, ready for a fight.

"When wasn't I?" Butler returned. Holly sighed. These two are way too gung-ho about this.

Holly and Trouble drew their weapons, and started off towards the goblins. Butler followed like a kid in a candy store, slamming down his fist on the first unfortunate goblin to cross his path. Artemis paused, and turned to Alexis.

"Would you mind staying here? I have to help Foaly send the signal, and I don't think your parents would like it if goblins burned you. You're already injured, and I'm guessing with your shoulder you can't throw a punch," he half joked.

"Sure, maybe I'll go in and stop Opal. Just promise you don't come back looking like you were playing with an oven," she chided. Might as well lighten the mood. As Artemis headed into the battle, avoiding fireballs at every turn. She watched amazed, as Holly and Trouble did hand-to-hand combat with the goblins, pretending that their weapons didn't work. A goblin was behind Holly, a large fireball held aloft in his palm. And Holly was preoccupied by two goblins already. Alexis narrowed her eyes, raising her leg in the goblin's general direction. Then, she kicked.

Her slipper flew off, and to her luck, slammed into the head of the goblin. Holly turned just in time to see, and looked up at Alexis, giving a thumbs up. She immediately went back to fighting. Alexis looked up towards where she had last seen Foaly. He was standing there with Artemis and Sool. Both he and Artemis were typing furiously on laptops, while Sool, still holding his radio, made some arm motions with his other hand. A big group of LEP came running over the hill, firing their guns into the goblin flock. Two more laser bursts erupted from the middle of the pile. She saw a goblin run away from the main collection, and headed to the fountain. He got there, and he looked up the steps at Alexis. She recognized him as the one she had 'kicked'. Whatever he had been doing, he stopped, and conjured a very large flame. With a grunt, he threw it at her with all of his strength.

Throwing open the large oak doors of the courthouse, she ducked in and slammed the door. Her good hand was on the knob when the fireball hit. In a scream of pain, she pulled her hand off, and looked at the scorched skin.

She greatly wanted to go back outside and see how the LEP were progressing, but she knew the doorknobs would be too hot. Instead, she walked through the building, and heard a loud scream of rage. She ran ahead, and saw Opal standing outside the doors to the courtroom, her mouth open in shock. Alexis smiled.

The commander had called every LEP already at the courthouse, ordering them to leave. Then Foaly had sent the TV network a loop from a previous trial. Opal had seen Sim LEP on the screen. She thought that they were all about to be trapped. And she had been outsmarted again. The pixie turned her deep, brown eyes to Alexis, and she screamed again. This pixie is half-crazed already, Alexis thought. Maybe mind games weren't the best thing to do with her.

Artemis looked down at the chaos beneath him. He saw a goblin attack Alexis, and was glad that she managed to get inside. Most of the goblins were unconscious, and now he was helping Foaly restart the LEP system. Every trace of Opal would be gone, and the rest of the LEP, who were waiting in the ranks, could go help the rest of the haven, which was most likely under attack from the B'wa Kell. Everything was going according to plan. Until he saw a small faction of goblins appear on the other side of the square. They held a box, and Artemis knew that it contained a biobomb. Obviously, Foaly's Sims had worked.

With a satisfactory beep, Artemis heard the system finish rebooting. He closed his laptop, leaving Foaly to activate the sleepers and the DNA cannons. Behind him, he heard the fairies cheer as they found their lasers working again, and they set off to find goblins. Down below the fight was already over.

He let out a sigh, only to have his stomach turn over. The goblins with the biobomb had disappeared. The goblin that had been at the fountain was also gone.

"Foaly," he said hesitantly. The centaur looked up, closing his own PC, obviously finished. "I think the time-stop was activated. And the blue rinse is under way."

"But no one is in there except Opal. They won't do anything," Foaly said. "Unless they think the LEP are hiding."

"Alexis is in there," Artemis said, choking on his words. He didn't love her, but she was one of his precious few friends. He had endangered her, and now he might become responsible for her death.

"She'll be fine," Foaly tried to reassure him, but it didn't work. Artemis' mind was racing.

"Is there a way for you to stop the time-stop? Like shutting off the batteries?"

"It's never been tried before," the centaur said slowly. "It could result in them being trapped in whatever, I mean, whenever time was stopped. It's too risky."

Alexis looked up from her hiding place. Opal's ranting was softer now, so they weren't in the same room anymore. She cautiously got up. Looking around the room, it seemed like she had stumbled into an office. A clock or whatever they called it underground was sitting on the desk. Funny, it read the same time as the grand clock had when she'd come in. probably just dead. She looked at the rest of the room, a nagging at the back of her mind.

It can't be dead. It's a digital clock, and if it died the numbers wouldn't still be there. Alexis felt frightened as she realized what had happened. The time-stop had started. So, for eight hours she was trapped with a crazy pixie and maybe even goblins. Not a comforting thought.

Thinking back to the shuttle she tried to remember what Artemis had said about escaping. She needed to fall asleep, something that was supposedly impossible. Maybe the owner of the office had trouble sleeping. Yeah, right Alexis, she thought, silently berating herself. Why would anyone keep, sleeping pills at the office? Still, she checked anyway. There were a few pill cases, but she didn't dare try them. The writing was in Gnomish, and she couldn't read it.

There is only one other option for me to fall asleep. Getting knocked unconscious might make me sleep. She'd need the pixie to do that. If I was a crazy pixie, she thought, where would I go? She couldn't help but picture an asylum. Cautiously, she went back to the large courtroom. To her surprise, opal was already there. In her hand, she held a syringe. If Foaly was right, and Opal knew how to escape, then that was probably a sleeping potion. Alexis hesitated. She'd have to wrestle it away from the pixie to escape herself.

"Hey Opal!" She called. As long as she distracted the fairy, then she had a chance of getting close.

"Well, if it isn't the Mud Girl. How are you enjoying your trip to Haven?"

"Fine, no thanks to you," Alexis called back.

"What's the matter? Didn't you think fairies were smart and tough too? Or are you just frightened, because in five minutes my goblins will launch their biobomb and kill you?" Opal laughed.

"And how are you getting out, ma'am?" The pixie scowled.

"'Ma'am' is for old women," the pixie said in a childlike tone. For a moment, she imagined Alex nagging her.

"Well, you are an ugly, old woman." Opal snapped, dropping the syringe. She threw herself at Alexis, but she simply smiled. With a single fluid movement, she kicked the giant, childlike head, sending opal spinning across the room. There was a reason she had taken karate for six years. Opal groaned and tried to get up, but after a few moments it became clear that she wasn't going anywhere. Satisfied, Alexis scooped up the syringe, and slid it into her skin, wincing as it pinched. She pushed it down, and waited for sleep to overcome her, hoping that it was a hypodermic, and not some suicide attempt. As her vision blurred, she saw Opal get up, coming towards her with a gun. Behind her, coming through the doors, a group of goblins carrying something that looked like a cartoon bomb. This wasn't good. What if she didn't escape? What if Artemis was wrong and she would just sleep through her own death. Her eyes closed, and she couldn't open them. She heard a trigger, and knew that it was all over.

Artemis felt very guilty. He was sitting in the courtroom with butler, Foaly, Holly, Mulch, and Trouble, but no one was speaking. It had been three hours, and five more to go. The final hour approached with dread. If the goblins set off the blue rinse, he didn't even want to think about it. It might have gone off already, for all he knew. There was only one hope.

Until Opal appeared, the bomb couldn't have been set off. That was still hours away. His brooding was distracted by Mulch.

"What's that?" On the floor where the dwarf was pointing, a shadow was appearing. Before anyone could blink, Alexis was lying on the floor. Artemis was both worried and amazed, but the latter took over as he saw the syringe. She had taken a hypodermic needle, most likely from Opal, and had used it to escape.

"Get her to a medic. Heal her shoulder a bit, but not too much," Artemis ordered.

"Why only a little?" Holly asked, arching an eyebrow.

"It's all part of the plan."

Okay, sorry it was so long. I don't normally do this, but please R&R! I'm only asking because my granddad is in the hospital and I need something to distract me. I'm really worried and might not be able to write for a while.


	14. Home Again

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Artemis Fowl. All rights go to Eoin Colfer.

Note: This is the last chapter for this fic. In a few days, I'm going to put up a sequel. Title: Artemis Fowl: Legend of Frond. And Alexis will be there! And sorry this took so long!

Thanks to absolute power, aperfectattitude, athleticsrulz, cloudlessnight, Cyberspace, Kinns911, me-obviously, miroku-has-darkness, OperaGustus, shadowgirlVG, Stiggy,The Dark Emperess of Eternity, and Zarroc. I love you all! (But not that way)

Chapter 14: Home Again

**Vanderbelt Summer home, Ireland**

The sky looks funny, was the first thing Alexis Vanderbelt thought when she regained consciousness. Just the one patch, directly above her. It was hazy, as if she was underwater. For a moment, it seemed like a human shape, but it disappeared. She wasn't even sure if she had really seen it when she thought back to that moment.

Looking around, she noticed that she was on the ground, beneath the cliffs behind her house. She tried to get up, but found that there was a stinging pain in her shoulder. It was deep purple, and Alexis wondered how it had happened. Vaguely she remembered looking for a sheep…but it was blank after that. She must have fallen down the cliff. Hopefully the lamb was okay.

"Um, somebody?" she called out. What if no one knew that she had gotten out and her parents were still watching some dumb puppy movie with Alex?

"Hey, I heard something! Alexis?" It was a strange voice she had never heard before. Who would be looking for her other than her parents? The police? How long have I been out? She wondered. Through the dense brush, a guy wearing a uniform stepped out and ran to her, yelling into a walkie-talkie. Odd, his uniform is blue, Alexis thought. Aren't they green? No, they're blue. Her confusion was broken by her parents running out to her.

"Alexis! Are you alright? What were you thinking, doing that? Don't you ever do that again!" Her mother changed from concern to anger in a frightening time. "Oh, my poor baby! What happened to your arm? Oh, quick, get her to the hospital!"

Alexis groaned as she was taken up on a stretcher, not because of the pain, but because of how embarrassing the situation was. "How long was I out?" she coughed.

"Nearly three days," the doctor told her as she reached the awaiting ambulance. "I've never seen this before. You should be completely dehydrated, and it looks like you just feel asleep, not fall down a ninety degree drop. Do you remember what happened to your shoulder?"

"I…don't know. Must've grabbed onto a branch or something," she mumbled.

"Plausible," the doctor didn't sound too convinced. Alexis didn't notice. For bring asleep three days, she was dead tired. She allowed herself to drift off to the rocking of the ambulance. It reminded her of something, but the only thing she could think of was ice-cream. Very odd.

Hovering twenty feet above the ground, Holly Short watched as the girl was taken away to be healed in the primitive Mud Man fashion. For a moment she had been worried, with Alexis staring right at her shielded form, but unlike a troll and group of restaurant patrons in Italy, she saw nothing. Turning the Hummingbirds throttle open, she flew back to the Fowl Manor before Tara.

After reassuring Artemis that Alexis was indeed fine, she couldn't contain her curiosity.

"Fowl, was that your idea, or hers?"

"Hers, of course. Why do you ask?" He sipped on some Earl Grey that Butler had brought in, and the manservant sat down next to him, his eyes scanning the security cameras.

"Well, if it was yours, you had a lot of knowledge about her home and how it worked," Holly shrugged. "It seemed like a big assumption on your part."

"That people would care about her enough to look for her?"

"No, the location. Why did she choose that spot?"

"She told me, that on the night she was taken," he said slowly, careful not to say 'kidnapped'. Best not to remind holly of those days, "She was looking for a lamb. One of the places she looked was above the cliff. It would have been easy for her to have stumbled in the dark, and started falling."

"And that's why you left her shoulder slightly dislocated?"

"It is a common injury found in mountain climbers that have fallen. Hey grab a boulder, and are falling so fast that gravity causes the dislocation. It was healed thoroughly, so it is easily possible," Butler explained. Holly nodded, and looked at the large grandfather clock.

"Well, I have to get back underground. By now, Mulch has stolen something or endangered his life."

"But isn't he at police Plaza?" Artemis inquired.

"The more reason to worry. He knows half the officers there, and not from afternoon tea." With that lovely parting comment, she took off through the window, just as the car holding Angeline and Artemis Fowl Senior came through the front gate.

"Best that we pretend that we're asleep," Artemis said to Butler. He quickly changed, and retired. Truly he was very tired, and fell asleep before his parents came in to check on him.

**Police Plaza, Haven **

Mulch was looking at all the familiar faces at Police Plaza, both in the cells and outside of them, when someone called his name. It wasn't a pleasant voice, and for a moment he could pretend that it was a commander that didn't hate him. Like Root. Root looked like a brother to him compared to Ark Sool.

"Convict!" the gnome called again. As he shuffled into the Ops Booth, he murmured, "That's _ex-_convict."

He sat down in a swivel chair, resisting the temptation to spin around in it. That wouldn't be professional. Across from him, Foaly and Trouble Kelp sat. He wished Holly would hurry up. Three out of the four people in the room didn't really like him, and if Holly got there, then two out of four would like him. Wait, he counted on his fingers. He really hated math. Unless the numbers were in ingots, he didn't care.

The door opened, and for a moment he hoped it was Holly, but it was another gnome. Judging by his clothes, he was a doctor of some sort.

"Doctor Argon, what are you doing here? We're trying to write a report!" the commander barked. Mulch groaned. That was what they were going to do? Properly record the case? He always hated this part of whatever crime he did; it was long and boring.

"I have a patient--"

"Good for a doctor to have a patient," Sool said sarcastically. "Too bad you couldn't hold on to all of them."

"Opal is a genius, and fooled my systems with a clone. But that's not what we're talking about, is it?" The poor gnome was stammering.

"Actually, yes it is! She's back in custody, and we have to write her up, for the third time since you let her escape!"

"Will you listen to me?" Argon exploded. He glared at Sool. The commander got up.

"I have work to do. Let them listen to your bellyaching." He slammed the door.

"I looked over the testimonies, and found one that was interesting. You gave Commander Root and Holly Short some new suits, right?" Foaly just nodded. "How did they work?"

"Fire resistant, shockproof, invisible to radar, and they would send diagnostics to the Plaza," Foaly said, counting off his fingers. "Why?"

The gnome was shivering. "What happens if the suit is taken off? Would you still get a feed?"

"It would give the stats of the person nearest to it. Again, why?"

"Four months ago, a patient came in. It looked like he was in an explosion of some sort," the doctor said quietly. "No ID, but a really weird suit. It was mostly destroyed, but the parts that remained matched the environment. His face was particularly burnt. As if he had worn a helmet but no visor."

"Why didn't you report any of this?" Trouble asked. There was the slightest bit of hope in his voice. He realized who it could be, as did Foaly. Mulch was having trouble, since he didn't really know about the suits.

"Because you thought he was a criminal, didn't you?" Foaly asked, his voice very tight.

Argon nodded. "I didn't think it could have been an LEP. But after I read the report--"

"I'm sorry, but it's impossible," a new, defiant voice said. Holly had just entered the room. "I watched him…die."

"Are you sure? Can't you just take a look at him?" Argon pleaded.

"I'll go," Mulch said, having finally caught up. "If it is, wouldn't he just love to see _me_?"

"How could it even be possible?" Foaly said. "If he's at a hospital, the suit--"

"Is in storage, next to the morgue. The closest thing to it would be dead bodies."

"Fine," Holly and Foaly said.

"I'll stay here," Trouble said. "So Sool won't completely explode at finding you gone."

Holly smiled, and as she left, mouthed thanks. It didn't matter that she wasn't an LEP anymore. Sool would still yell at her like she was. Just as she left, she heard a deep yell from the room, and quickened her pace. Mad commanders were like bull trolls. Best to avoid them.

**The J. Argon Hospital and Clinic, the Lower Elements**

Holly sat on a bench with Foaly as they waited for Argon to get a clearance for the ICU. From what Argon had explained on the way, all of the patient's face had been severely burned.

"Foaly, I'm no healer, but why not just heal the burns with magic?"

"Normally, that is the best thing to do. But faces are different. Any facial injury can be tricky when healed by another's magic," Foaly started slowly, like someone talking to a child. "If Mulch's face was drastically burned, and you healed him, he'd bear a resemblance to you. Depending no how bad his face is disfigured, and how much magic you use, of course."

"But his face is already disfigured," Holly joked. Unfortunately, Mulch heard.

"Hey!"

"I'm only joking. You're very beautiful," Holly said.

"Me? No, not me," Mulch looked into one of the mirror like windows. "Oh, I guess I am beautiful." He slicked back his hair, grinning at his reflection. Neither Foaly nor Holly could contain themselves and burst out laughing.

"As I was saying, the face is best healed naturally, even if it takes a longer amount of time," Foaly finished as Argon came back.

"We're in luck, he's awake. Come along," he started off down the hallway. "When he first arrived, he was nearly catatonic. Over the past few weeks, he's woken up a bit. And he's speaking more now, too."

"Did he tell you who he is?" Mulch said, observing the highly chrome like hallway, imagining how much it all cost.

"Well, he said it once, but didn't claim to be him. And we have a new program, where we get acorns for our patients to plant, so their magic doesn't deteriorate. He should be completely healed when we get there, so we'll know for sure." Outside the door, the gnome paused. "If it is him, I can't promise that he'll be the same."

"That's fine by me. He never liked me before," Mulch said, trying to be cheerful. With a sigh, Argon opened the door, and Holly gasped. Standing at the foot of the bed, was Julius Root. Her eyes grew hot, and she knew she was crying. Foaly patted her shoulder, ushering her in. Mulch was blunt.

"Julius! Do you remember me? Or did you finally lose your mind?"

"You reprobate! You be quiet! Don't call me Julius!"

"It's him," Mulch said, shying away from the old commander.

"Commander," Holly whispered, wiping a tear from her eye. "You're alive."

"So it seems," Root said. "I have a few questions."

"Shoot," Foaly said, overjoyed. His hooves were rising and falling rapidly in a very excited manner. Or else the centaur had to use the bathroom.

"Okay. One, what happened to me. Two, how long ago did it happen. Three, why did you bring Mulch? He should be in prison, no matter what that warrant says!"

"Oh Julius, I was pardoned! Wouldn't you know it!" Mulch exclaimed gleefully. Holly noticed a vein in the commanders forehead start to swell.

"Opal blew you up," Foaly started, but he was immediately interrupted.

"I remember that. What happened to her?"

"She's in our custody after trying to kill Holly, Artemis, Butler, and me. And also for trying to send eleven million tons of molten iron into Haven, and for almost killing all of us again, along with Major kelp and Arty's little girlfriend," Foaly explained quickly. "And for supposedly killing you."

"That was four months ago," Holly said quietly. Root's eyes widened.

"How did that happen? If I'm in a hospital, they should have run my records and ID," he turned on Argon.

"I thought you were a crook! If you had seen yourself when you were wheeled in, so would you!" the gnome cowered. Before Root could get another word out, the doctor hobbled off.

"We have a lot to tell you," Foaly said after Argon's escape.

"Yeah! Like Holly and I started a P.I. business, and--"

"What? Short, tell me he's joking!" Beetroot was liking up to his name.

Holly winced. "After you, um, didn't die, Ark Sool from I.A. took over. I couldn't handle him, and left to help haven my own way. And Mulch needed a job, so--"

"I'm her partner in crime. Well, un-crime I guess," Mulch chuckled.

"They got _Sool_ to replace me?" The trio nodded. "D'arvit. I guess I'm out of a job."

"Sir, they'd have to let you back--"

"No, Holly. Just the way it works. I wish I still could be the commander. I'd be proud to say that I was the commanding officer of the first female major in the LEP," Root sighed. "I suppose it'll be someone else."

"Actually," Mulch said, staring at his spade like feet. "You were."

"What are you talking about convict?"

"That's _ex-_convict. Before he left for the surface, I helped Artemis have a little reunion with his C Cube."

"You didn't," Holly said.

"How would you know where it is?" Root demanded.

"Julius, you leave all your contraband in the same place. Easy enough to get in. Anyway," Mulch continued, ignoring the three identical glares from Root, Holly, and Foaly, "we hacked into the LEP system, and he made it so that the announcement for the promoted major was the day before you died."

"That sounds familiar," Foaly said, remembering the warrant for Mulch.

"Yeah, he got the idea just off the top of his head, I'm sure," Mulch said quickly. "It was a thank you."

"Things sure have changed," Root said, rubbing his temple. "But that doesn't solve the matter of what I'm going to do. After four months, I bet my place was sold to someone."

"Well, if you work with me and Mulch, I'm sure you could live with him, " Holly said.

"You're joking, right?"

"Or Foaly should have a spare room."

"Nope, one bedroom apartment. Sorry Julius."

"I have a spare bedroom," Mulch said in a singsong tone. Root looked desperate.

"Anybody but Mulch," he practically pleaded.

"I'm deeply offended Julius. What's wrong? I have room, and you need a room, and you'd get to yell at me whenever you want. We'd see each other at home, and at work!"

"I know I'm going to regret this, but fine." He started to leave the room. "but it is only temporary, until I find my own place. Now I have to get discharged."

Holly and Foaly followed behind Mulch. Holly couldn't help but grin. Opal, the biggest threat to the People, was in jail and no bail this time. Artemis and Butler were still the only two Mud Men to know about Haven, and goblins weren't supreme overlords. And Root was alive. Things just might finally be looking up in her life, which had been mostly downhill since she first met a very smart Mud Boy.


	15. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Artemis Fowl.

I lied. _This_ is the LAST chapter of Encrypted Trouble. The sequel premiers in a few days, okay? Also, this chapter will give you hints to the goings on of Legend of Frond. So read thoroughly!

Epilogue Ado

**Artemis Fowl's Diary, Disc 2 (encrypted)**

_ Alexis was discharged from the hospital. She seems quite fine, with the exception of her memory. When I was alone with her, I apologized for the kiss, nearly word for word her own apology. Other than a strange look, there was no change. But it might be for the better. Perhaps I'll trigger the recall when we are in college. Unless the intelligence of her brother surpasses my own there is no way he could be enrolled._

_During the visit, I learned a rather strange fact. The name Alexis is, like Artemis, derived from Greece. Strangely enough, where my name means the hunter, Alexis means to defend. Very strange that we, polar opposites, should be friends. Very strange._

_School is approaching at an alarming rate; I've hardly studied this whole break. On the other hand, Alexis is in all of my classes, the exception being physical education. Both a pro and a con there. I'd rather she not see my lack of physical endurance, but it would be nice to have someone 'cheering' me on. _

_Yet again, Butler's presence at school is frowned upon. The principals don't think that I'll be in any danger, other than that of something termed as a wedgie. I'm trying to find out what it is. However, the school is close enough to the manor that there shouldn't be a problem. Unless some fairies need our assistance._

_I finally deciphered Mulch's letters. Apparently, he is still gung-ho about us being a criminal duo. Just as long as we don't become our own next case, it will work perfectly. We have even picked our first heist. An art exhibit will open in Chicago over Christmas holiday. All I need is an excuse to be unsupervised and the plan should go off without a hitch. It even seems that will be easier than expected. There is to be an academic competition, and two or three representative students will go to the competition in Chicago. The system is easy enough to break into, and I've ensured that I will be 'randomly' selected. Perhaps Alexis will go as well…_

_Only one complication has come up. Commander Root appears to be alive. As happy as I am, it will only make Mulch's absence more noticeable, especially if Root hears that there was a robbery in Chicago and I happened to be there when Mulch was MIA. My plans will just have to become more ingenious. _


End file.
